Dreams and Nightmares
by musicianmaria
Summary: A young teen girl, Angelina, falls in love, but soon finds danger and mystery in her future. She discovers a mysterious and possibly dangerous power running through her. The love of her life is in deadly danger and they will do anything to stay together.


Chapter 1: On My Own I didn't think that it would make me so upset; my sixteenth birthday. But it meant being on my own. My family has this tradition, that every child, when they are sixteen, are on their own. An adult. Today is my fifth day of being an adult. So far, it's been crazy! I have to call my parents by their first name, pay rent for my room, pay for food, and pay insurance! I hate to admit it, but I really truly am on my own. "Good morning, Angelina." Janet, my mother, said. "Good morning, Janet. Richard." I nodded toward my father. He nodded back and turned to the next section of the newspaper. The house that I lived in was huge! I mean, beyond humongous! The kitchen, let alone, was the size of a normal house. Not to mention the over decorated and classy look of it. It has a real granite top counter against the wall with a white stove top and oven. The cabinets are a dark maple wood and we have a bright white refrigerator. The floor is a nice, smooth, and shiny dark maple. All of the doorknobs in the house were made of pure gold. The windows were crystal and the mirrors were too.

My casual clothes were usually jeans, high-heels, a nice shirt, and diamond jewelry! That is NOT casual. But to my parents, it was. We are very rich people, but I wanted to be normal. I wanted a normal size house with a beagle running around outside, parents that were normal, and I wanted to not drive around in a different car everyday. My parents bought me seven cars! One for each day! I want a normal life! That is DEFINITELY not normal! I would rather have a used car or no car at all! I know that a lot of people would probably want this, but when you are a toddler and you go to the fanciest pre-school on earth that teaches you college physics, that's when you've had enough. That's when you know that you were born into the wrong family. "Any coffee left?" I asked. I saw that there was a fresh pot full of coffee and poured some in a mug for myself. "That will be five dollars." Janet said proudly. "Whoa whoa whoa! FIVE DOLLARS?" I screamed. "Don't use that tone of voice with your mother and I!" Richard scolded. "I'm sorry. Did you just say MOTHER and FATHER? I'm not your daughter anymore, remember?" I scolded back. "I will not be yelled at by my own daugh-" "Do not say daughter!" I cut Janet off. "It's your stupid tradition for me to be an adult when I'm sixteen. NEWS FLASH! I AM SIXTEEN! I turned to what you call a grown-up, FIVE DAYS AGO!" By this time my parents were a weird shade of purple. They couldn't talk or move they were so angry with me. I stomped up to my room and started packing. As I was packing I was thinking to myself, _'What am I doing? Where will I go? Oh! I know what I am doing! I'm moving out! I have had enough of this tradition! Ugh! I'm moving out of the house! Out of the town! Out of the state! I will move to New Jersey and stay at my friend Grace's house! Whether her parents like it or not!' _I went downstairs and saw that my parents were standing in the same spot that I left them in. But their skin was a light shade of pink. I guess they weren't as angry anymore. "I'm on my own. I'm moving out." I said. My mom gasped and tried to hold back the water works. My dad glared at me and said, "You will not move out." He sounded so menacing and threatening! "You can't stop me." I replied and I walked back to my room. I packed the last of my things and called Grace in New Jersey. "So you want to come to my place?" she asked me. "Yeah. My parents are being too literal and strict about this stupid tradition." "Okay. Cool! But, I got kicked out. So I have my own apartment now… it's a little small though." "How did you get kicked out?" I asked curiously. "It doesn't matter. You know my parents… freaking out about every little thing that I do and say…" she answered. "True." I laughed, "Alright, I think I'll be there by tomorrow." "See you then!" and we hung up. I walked downstairs and once my mom saw that I wasn't lying, she broke down. "I'm…sorry….you can…stay and…be our…daughter!" Janet said in between sobs. "Janet, Richard I-" I stopped myself and rephrased, "Mom, Dad, I appreciate this tradition of yours. I really do. And, I want to do this. It feels right. Especially because of what you've done. You taught me to be tough and confident. Thank you for that." I hugged and kissed them good-bye. I told them I would stay in touch. I walked out into the cold and crisp February morning and I knew that I was truthfully on my own. I got into my car and turned the radio on. I knew it would be a long drive from California to New Jersey. I knew it would be long the second I started packing. I was always willing to drive for a long time anyway.

Many hours later I drove into south Jersey. I didn't eat anything all day so I drove into a diner's parking lot and went in. I needed some energy to get all the way to north Jersey so I ordered a sandwich, iced tea, and a milkshake to go. After I ate, I went back to my car and found a ticket! It said "Rear Window Blockage." I took the ticket, shoved it in my car, cursed quietly, and started the car. I looked behind me and thought that no one was passing by. At least from what I saw. My bags of clothes, make-up, hair products and other stuff were covering most of the rear window. I backed out of my parking spot faster than usual because I was so angry, and I suddenly felt tons of pressure on my chest. I looked down and saw that the air bag blew up. I stuffed it back into the case and got out to take a breather. As I got out, I saw that my air bag came out because I hit the back of my car into the side of another guys car. I backed out into his car as he was passing by. The guy I crashed into was devastated. But for some reason when he saw me, he became oddly calm. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-""It's fine really. You didn't do any major harm." he smiled. Every time I tried to apologize he just said it was okay and that I didn't need to feel bad. Our cars were towed to the nearest car shop to get checked out. We were going to have to wait just a couple of minutes until our cars would be done. "So… you live around here?" he asked me."Well, not south Jersey. I'm going to Burlington to live with my friend considering I just moved out of my parents house. I'll probably go to the local High School." When I said 'Local High School' he beamed with excitement. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for me.

Chapter 3: Andy

"Oh…the um…the local high school? In…in Burlington?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," I laughed nervously, "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! Right. Sorry, my name is Andy."

"Angelina." we shook hands and smiled involuntarily right as our hands touched. We kept our hands together a little bit longer than normal. What's weird is that when he touched me, my heart jumped and my smile became involuntary. I guess I've never liked anyone, and no one has ever liked me. And I guess we liked each other! "So… that's cool… the local high school…" he said. He looked around nervously not knowing what to say. "What? Do you go there?" I tried to be playful and flirty. Smiling, laughing, big eyes. That kind of thing.I never really looked at Andy until he said, "Yeah. So you want to have lunch together? You know, when you transfer to the school?" That's when I looked at him. He was much taller than me, about five foot ten maybe, light tan skin, brown hair, green eyes, jeans, sneakers, and a lifeguard sweatshirt. All I thought was, 'Don't faint! Don't faint! DO NOT FAINT!' "Angie?" he asked. I blinked and flinched, startled by what he called me. But when he said it, it sounded so angelic. So, I looked at him with my big brown eyes, a flirty smile, and my long, dark brown hair flowing behind me and said,"Andy?" and I could see that he liked my voice and his name combined too. "What do you say?" he asked."Of course! Of course! Definitely!" I answered. Then the car guy came out and said, "Andy? Angelina? Your cars are all ready to go."We thanked him and paid for the repairs. As Andy was about to drive away I yelled his name. He rolled down the window and I grabbed his arm and wrote my cell number down. He smiled and drove off.

Chapter 4: Home

I finally got to Grace's apartment and right as I walked in, I was almost tackled by her! She screamed and said,

"Hey! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! You look great! Come on in!" I walked around her apartment and realized that this place was huge! Fancier than I thought too! It had thirteen rooms! Six giant bedrooms, two king sized bathrooms, a humongous kitchen that could hold at least four refrigerators, a family and dining room, a storage space, plus a giant balcony! "I thought you said this place was small!" I laughed. "Well, I thought it would be small… to you…" she said shyly. "Just because I lived in ,like, a mansion doesn't mean this isn't HUGE! Look at this!" I threw my arms out in over exaggeration to tell her that it really is huge. I walked around without much interest in the apartment anymore. I was thinking about Andy. "Oh no! " she exclaimed. "What is it?" I asked. "You're love dazed! Come on! What's his name?" she said.I guess she knew I was "love dazed" because I was so out of it! I've been out of it ever since I met Andy. So I told her in great detail what happened from nine this morning to now.************************************************************* The next morning I woke up at eleven thirty which is a lot later than I usually sleep! I guess I was so tired from traveling and being "love dazed". As I was washing my face I got a text message. Grace suddenly burst the door open and told me to tell her what it said. I told her it was from Andy and he was just asking me what I was doing. But she made a big fuss over it. The whole day seemed to be Grace just hovering around me asking questions and telling me what to say to Andy. Chapter 5: School

Two days of _really _living on my own and I finally transferred to the local high school. _'I'm so nervous to go…' _I thought, _'Maybe I don't have to go…since I am on my own…I don't have to go…No! What am I thinking! Grace and Andy will be there! I'll be fine.' _

I was almost halfway through the school day when I walked into fifth period, science class, at eleven forty-five and I forgot Andy completely. I noticed a boy sitting alone at the back of class, staring at me. I was frozen in the doorway. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. I slowly droned out everyone else's voice and could only hear my heartbeat. I just stood in the doorway…completely dazed. His eyes were hypnotizing…deep and dark…so deep that I lost myself in them…so dark that it made me want him in unexplainable ways. Even though he had a no emotion look I knew just by looking overpoweringly into his dark brown eyes that he liked me. My whole body was covered in chills just because I was looking into this mans' eyes! I took a deep breath and felt my eyes watering up. I realized that I hadn't blinked ever since I saw him.

I blinked quickly and looked back at him. He hadn't stopped looking at me. I finally came back to reality and walked toward him, refusing to remove my eyes from his. I sat one desk in front of him because the way he stared at me…it made me extremely curious. He's very…mysterious. I wanted to spy on him and see if he would do anything interesting. _'He's cute…mysterious…dark hair, muscular body, pale skin, perfect lips…he would never want a girl like me…oh but he's so cute and the way he's looking at me…I need to be with him…'_ I thought to myself.

**Tuesday Morning- 11:20 a.m.: Zach**

"I've had enough of you, Zach!" Andy screamed at me during gym class.

"What did I even do?" I exclaimed.

"You know what you did! You just can't stop taking all of the girls from us, can you?" Josh said angrily, coming in on the conversation.

"Why does that even matter? It's not even my fault! I'm not interested in any of the girls here!" I said, frustrated.

"Oh, you aren't?" Andy said sarcastically.

"No, I'm really not." I growled through my teeth.

"Well, there's a _new _girl. She's very classy and sexy. More sexy than anything. She's _my_ sex kitten." Andy said evilly, "She's _mine! _So, _stay away from her!" _

"I don't even know her name." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Angelina Foxx." Andy smiled, whispered in my ear and ran off. Just hearing this girls name sent my heart racing…

I walked down the hallway toward my fifth period class when I saw Andy again.

"Well, Zach, it turns out that you really don't know Angelina Foxx." he smiled.

"I already told you that I didn't." I said, getting peeved.

"Well, I asked her friends if she knew you, they said you didn't. I guess I can only trust them." he said and walked away, pushing me backward with his shoulder on his way passed me. I was so tempted to grab him and give him a good blow to the jaw, but I resisted. I clutched my books to the breaking point and walked to my fifth period class, science.

I went into the empty classroom and sat all the way in the back. Last table in the back left corner of the room, right next to the window. Everyone in my class slowly came into the room and sat down. I, as usual, sat alone in the back, gathering my thoughts about Angelina Foxx. I didn't know anything about her. I didn't even know what she looked like! _'Probably just like some of the other girls here…' _I thought, _'wearing a micro-mini skirt, tight tank top that barely covers her stomach, high-heeled, thigh high, black leather boots. Too much make-up. Too flirty-' _Suddenly I looked up at the doorway and saw the most beautiful, graceful woman on earth.

Her long legs emphasized her lovely hips and perfect waist. Her long, soft arms drew attention to her delicate hands and long fingers, French-tip nails painted with clear nail polish. Her dark red V-neck sweater put emphasis on her long, velvet neck. Her lips were a relaxing shade of rose pink. They looked luscious and soft. They were the perfect shape. Her eyes were a succulent and seductive dark brown. They sparkled so much it was as if the whole galaxy of stars gathered inside of them. Her hair was silky and glossed with shine. Her side bangs were the perfect length, not covering her stunning eyes but giving her hair an extra something. Her hair matched the color of her eyes and reached to the small of her back. It flowed down her face and over her shoulders perfectly with gorgeous waves running through it.

She looked up from her books and our eyes met. They pierced viciously and lovingly into mine. We both froze where we were and continued looking into each others' eyes. Everyone's voices got quieter and soon all I heard was my own breathing and heartbeat. My heart raced and my breath got louder and slower. My palms started sweating and my lips parted slightly. I clawed the desk trying to resist the urgency to jump up and kiss her. My pulse continued to race and the pleading feeling to grab this lovely woman and kiss her passionately continued to grow. I clawed at the desk more, tensing and flexing my muscles, and making the muscles in my arms show even more. I clenched my teeth together and let out a strong and slow breath.

She took a deep breath and blinked, I didn't remove my eyes from her. She slowly walked toward me, her legs making a rustling noise from her dark denim jeans rubbing against each other. Her black, leather, ankle boots made a slow _'tap' 'tap' _as she walked toward me. She studied me carefully and sat down at the desk in front of me. I held on tighter to the desk, restraining my hands from reaching out and brushing my fingers through her hair or grabbing her and never letting go.

'_She is way out of my league…but she's so beautiful…angelic…graceful in every way…' _I thought.**Tuesday Morning- 11:45 a.m.: Angie**

"Thank GOD it's lunch time! I could NOT listen to one word my math teacher said 'cause Freddie kept asking me out! Freak! I'm totally gonna fail the test tomorrow! Ugh!" Grace complained, "Angie? What are you staring at?" Grace asked me. I was staring at "mystery boy" because once he got a hold of my eye contact…he held on! "Don't you have lunch with Andy or something?" Grace laughed. "Oh yeah! Thanks!" I finally got away from his eyes and got up to go meet Andy outside. On my way out I really felt like someone was following me. I kept looking behind me but I only saw crowds of people talking and laughing. No one was really on the same path as me. I sat next to Andy and we laughed and talked. "Angie? You okay? What's wro-" he stopped himself and glared. I looked at him about to answer, but tried to see what he was glaring at. "Whaddya know? It's mystery boy." I sighed happily. "His name is Zach." Andy told me. He continued to glare at Zach and Zach continued to stare at me. I was so confused and scared that I just ran. I ran to where Grace was and told her why I was freaking out. She just told me that he probably liked me. "Classes are starting. Talk at home." she said over her shoulder as she walked to 6th period. The whole rest of the day Zach kept staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore! Tomorrow I was definitely talking to this mystery boy!

**Tuesday Afternoon- 12:45 p.m.: Zach** Once the bell rang for lunch I really couldn't move. I sat at my desk until the teacher turned out the lights and I realized that everyone left. I got up slowly and shakily. I couldn't remember what we learned in science! I kept fantasizing about holding that woman and never letting go, what I would say to her if we ever started dating, how I would always want her no matter what. On my way to my lunch table, I looked over and saw that same woman from science class had looked at me right as I looked at her. I froze where I was again and tried as hard as I could to hold on to her eye contact. It was so difficult for me to not go over there and just make her mine. It was even more irritating and agitating for me to not be able to know how she felt.

'_If I could just…walk over there and "accidentally" need to hold on to her just long enough…maybe I could pretend to trip and hold on to her for support…and if I could just hang on long enough…I would know how she felt because of my-' _suddenly she turned away from me, interrupting my train of thought because I wanted to continue looking into her eyes. I knew just by the way she looked at me that she maybe liked me a little. But, that wasn't going to satisfy me. I needed to know her exact thoughts.

She got up and walked out of the cafeteria! I dropped my tray of food purposely making everyone around me jump up at the loud noise. I ignored them and followed her outside. By the time I got outside, that woman was already sitting with Andy, talking and laughing with him. I stared at her for awhile until she saw me. Andy glared at me, I stared at her, and she suddenly ran away over to Grace. I looked over at her and then glared angrily at Andy. He got up and walked over to me,

"Told you she was mine." he laughed and then lunch ended and I finally knew that the woman in my science class was Angelina Foxx.

Chapter 6: Mystery Boy

**Wednesday Morning- 11:40 a.m.: Angelina** The next day in fifth period class, I got in control and didn't look into Zach's eyes until I went over to where he was sitting. He looked away quickly with a look that I thought kind of said "Oh my God she's coming near me". It was so obvious he was thinking that because his eyes widened and he looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. Then I looked at him and said,

"Hi. I'm Angelina…um…can I sit here?" he looked up at me slowly and I gave him an innocent smile. He didn't say anything, he just pulled out the chair that was next to him. I slowly sat down wondering what I just got myself into. I asked him, "What's your name?" he looked at me right in the eyes. He smirked and said, "Zach." with a deep and soft voice. Then the teacher came in. We looked each other in the eyes even though, Mrs. Baxton, started the science lesson. He looked at me without any emotion. At least I thought he had no emotion until I realized what he honestly felt. Five minutes into this "staring contest" he lightly brushed the top of my hand with his warm and smooth hand. When he touched me I could see that his eyes lit up even more and his breath got faster and shorter.

His eyes seemed to change color for a second…though it was probably my imagination. He soon controlled himself and went back to the "no emotion" look. His lips parted and he inched in closer to me, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. We stayed like that for quite a while until Mrs. Baxton called on Zach to answer a question. He turned regretfully to answer the question. I very slowly and shakily turned and looked at my hands on the desk, thinking about what just happened. _'I thought that I liked Andy, but I just don't know anymore! When he told me his name he sent chills up and down my spine. When he lightly touched the top of my hand, I thought I was going to burst! I feel so faint when he talks and looks at me. I just don't know what to do…' _Mrs. Baxtons voice slowly faded into my thoughts and I slowly came back to reality."…and make sure you study for tomorrow." she said. And we were dismissed. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel any part of my body. I felt frozen and flustered. But it wasn't until the class was leaving that I looked up and saw that Zach was still next to me. And he was laughing! I looked at him and asked, "What?" "See you tomorrow." he passed a note to me, winked, and left. I went home after school completely curious of what the note said, and confused about this whole situation!

**Wednesday Morning- 11:40 a.m.: Zach**

I sat in my usual seat, anxious to see Angelina today. I stared at the doorway for what felt like hours when it was really only a few seconds. I looked down and then heard a familiar _'tap' 'tap' _of someone's high-heeled ankle boots. I looked up hopeful and saw Angelina walking toward me, though she wasn't looking at me. I was a little scared that she wasn't looking at me, I wasn't sure if she didn't want anything to do with me or if she was nervous to see me. I saw that Angelina was really, honestly walking toward _me! _Not toward the desk in front of me, toward _me! _I looked away from her with wide eyes and felt my palms begin to sweat again. I looked around frantically and nervously forgetting what I planned and fantasized about saying to her.

"Hi. I'm Angelina…um…can I sit here?" her voice was heart-stopping! It was smooth, silky, and every word she said sounded like a beautiful song. I looked up at her slowly, without saying a word, and pulled out the chair next to me. I couldn't say anything so I just gestured for her to sit down. She sat down slowly and nervously, I could tell, and looked at her hands.

"What's your name?" she asked and that was it. Hearing her voice two times in a row sent my heart racing and gave me an extra boost of energy. I looked at her, smirked and said in a soft voice,

"Zach." then the teacher came in. I held onto her eye contact but tried to have a no emotion look so I wouldn't give myself away. The only way I was going to let her know that I liked her a lot was if I was positive that she liked me. _'This is my chance!' _I thought happily. I lightly brushed my fingertips over her hand and felt the same emotion as her. _'Love…happiness…nervousness…Love!' _I thought as each emotion passed from her to me. My breath quickened and I could feel my power kicking in. I took my hand away from her quickly and went back to the no emotion look so she wouldn't be suspicious if my eyes changed color.

My lips parted and I suddenly realized that I was slowly inching toward her! I stopped myself before I did something that she might not be comfortable with. We both stayed like that until Mrs. Baxton called on me to answer a question. I turned away from Angelina's stunning eyes and answered Mrs. Baxton. I looked back at Angelina and she was staring down at her hands nervously.

"So, no homework tonight and make sure you study for tomorrow class." and we were dismissed. I wrote down my cell phone number on a piece of paper and folded it up. The class full of kids slowly emptied and Angelina looked up at me. I started laughing at her facial expression. It was cute, innocent, and frazzled. It was just entertaining to me.

"What?" she smiled. Her smile was breath-taking! I thought I was going to die just from looking at it! I got a hold of myself and said,

"See you tomorrow." I winked to her, smiled, passed the note to her, and left.

**Wednesday Afternoon- 11:45 a.m.: Andy**

I walked into science class with Josh and looked angrily at Zach. I hated this class just because Zach was in it! I usually skipped it, but I was caught for skipping it yesterday, so I was forced to go.

"Josh," I whispered as we sat down, "keep an eye out for Angelina."

"Why? I don't think she's-" I slapped my hand against his mouth to shut him up and smiled toward Angelina, seductively. She didn't look up from her books. She started walking toward the back and I pushed Josh out of his seat so she could sit with me. She walked right passed me, not even making eye contact with me, and sat with _Zach!_

"What was that for?" Josh asked.

"Ugh. I wanted my girl to sit next to me."

"Who's your girl?" he asked stupidly.

"Angelina Foxx." I said happily.

"If she is your girl…why is she sitting with Zach?" he asked like a smart-aleck.

"Just…ugh…shut up and spy on them." then class started.

**Wednesday Late Afternoon- 3:15 p.m.: Angelina** When I got to the door of the apartment I heard whispers and giggles. I slowly opened the door and,

"AAHAHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed because right in front of me was my friend, Cassady. Grace, Cassady, and I haven't been together in years! We screamed and jumped up and down for a few minutes and then collapsed on the couch. "Why are you here?" I asked while catching my breath. "Well, I heard you were here, and I needed a place to stay and I couldn't stay at Cody's house…" she drifted off at the end. "Wait a minute, who's Cody?" I asked curiously. Cassady blushed a deep red and said, "Um…he's my uh… brother…?" I laughed out loud and said, "Oh my gosh! Cass you have a boyfriend!" "Well, yeah!" she said. We jumped up and down and screamed some more until one of the neighbor's gave us a noise complaint. "Well, what does he look like?" Grace asked. "Dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, about my height, and freckles. Cute right?" she explained. "Yes! Of course! Oh! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her tightly and she said excitedly, "He should be here any minute…" and then there was a knock on the door. Cody walked into the apartment and swept Cassady off the floor and kissed her. _'I'm so happy for her.' _I thought. _'But I wish I had that…' _I walked into my room and listened to some music. While I was listening to music, I opened the note that Zach passed to me. It had his number on it! I quickly added it to my phone.

I was sitting at Zach's table in school, but Andy was in the room. Some other guy was there but I didn't recognize him. I've never seen him before. Brown hair, brown eyes, basketball shorts, a tee shirt, and a hat. They were sitting at the front of the teacher's desk, glaring at me. Zach was sitting beside me and wearing a tuxedo. _'What the hell?' _I thought. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a long, strapless, light blue, sparkly dress. My hair was up in a braided bun with pearls and a tiara. My ring finger suddenly felt one hundred pounds heavy. I looked down again and saw an engagement ring on my left hand! I suddenly heard a big crash and saw that Andy and the other guy were violently attacking Zach! It was bloody and upsetting. I woke up screaming and crying. Cassady, Grace, and Cody came running in. "What? What's wrong?" they all asked. I was shaking so much and trying to calm down. I couldn't think! I was so confused! I finally calmed down with minimum shaking and no screaming. Grace was next to me hugging me and telling me to slowly explain what happened. Cody and Cassady were standing up in front of me with concerned looks. "I…I had a dream…well really a nightmare that Zach was…was being attacked by Andy and some other guy that I've never seen before. And-and I had a…a formal dress on and I was engaged!" and I started crying again. I just cried for the rest of the night.

*************************************************************** The next morning I woke up with a screaming headache and a flood of used tissues around me. I fell asleep around nine o'clock last night and woke up at six thirty, so I was pretty awake, just really freaked out. "Hey. You feel okay?" Grace asked me. "Just freaked out." my voice was strained and dry from screaming and crying so much. I barely recognized my voice! "Why don't you go get washed up and I'll make breakfast. Ok?" I went to the bathroom and the first thing I noticed was how I looked! I barely recognized myself! My hair was a giant mess. I didn't wash off my make-up from yesterday so my mascara was smeared all over my face and hands. I took a quick shower, ate breakfast, and nervously went to school. When I got to school, I saw Andy and one of his friends… _'Brown hair…brown eyes…basketball shorts…tee shirt…and…and a hat…!' _I thought. I pushed Cassady and Grace back to stop them. "That's the other guy… from my dream…" I said softly. "Oh no." Cassady said. "Hey Angie." Andy said as he walked toward me. He didn't sound so heavenly anymore. "Hi. Um…who's this?"

"I'm Josh." he said. "Um…hi. I'm sorry I have to-" I cut myself off because I noticed Zach staring at me from across the hall. He smiled and I smiled back. It felt like we were the only two people in the whole school. But Andy soon ruined the moment because he said, "Ugh! That idiotic Zach." Josh didn't say anything. He was trying to be like Zach and just stare at me. I told them I had to go to class and walked away. "Are you going to be okay?" Grace asked me as I walked away. I nodded and went to my seat. In class all I could think about was that dream! I couldn't concentrate! I couldn't eat! I could barely walk! I couldn't do anything! I was so freaked out. People kept saying, "You look really pale. You should go to the nurse." But I know I just had a bad case of 'Freaking-out-about-boys-itis!I was the most unsteady when I walked into fifth period...Zach's was sitting at the same table as usual. And staring at me. I walked over to his table and sat down. I looked out into the hallway where student council was hanging a poster up for prom. I couldn't bare to look at it. I turned my attention to Zach who looked different. More…excited and lively. I got out a piece of loose leaf and wrote:'You look different…' I passed the note to him. He read it over and quietly laughed to himself. 'So do you…but, I'm excited and a little nervous… I wanted to ask you something.' he wrote back.'I'm just…I didn't get enough sleep last night…' I said. I passed the note nervously because I was totally lying about that. He read what I wrote, closed his eyes, and lightly brushed his fingertips over my hand again. He shook his head in, what seemed to be, disappointment. He opened his eyes and again it looked like they changed color! He passed the note to me after writing something down.

'I highly doubt it was just not enough sleep…' I sighed heavily and bit my bottom lip.

'It's…nothing…I just…had a nightmare…last night…' Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered every detail of the nightmare. He looked over at me and saw one little tear escape my eye. I turned away quickly and wiped my eyes dry.

'About what? Sorry, I'm probably getting a little personal here…'

'It's fine…it was just…about…it was really stupid…' I passed the note to him and saw that he knew he wasn't getting anything more from me.

'Ok…'

'what did you want to ask me?' He wrote down the question but was extremely hesitant to pass it. It took him ten minutes and a couple of deep breaths for him to pass it. 'Will you go to Prom with me?' he asked. He didn't look at me. He didn't really look at anything. He was deep in thought and was as still as a statue. I read the note over and over. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I wanted to grab him and kiss him and say yes…but I resisted. I soon realized that he was waiting for my answer! So I passed the note to him with a shaky and nervous hand.'Of course! YES! YES! YES!' I answered excitedly. I also put my number below my answer and slid the note to him hopefully. At first he just seemed surprised. Then, his face beamed with excitement. He smiled and I smiled back. _'It's so cute how he gets all nervous around me…' _I thought. Then the bell rang and I didn't learn anything…again! The whole class walked out quickly, but Zach and I walked out slowly. Smiling.

**Friday Afternoon- 12:45 p.m.: Zach**

I could not believe that I was going to prom with that lovely angel, Angelina Foxx. I read her note over and over when she passed it to me. Just seeing the words "Of course!" sent my mind whirling. I was so excited! And she gave me her number!

I was a little concerned though. Angelina had a massive emotional disturbance when we were passing notes to each other. She was worried about something and when I touched her I knew that something was worrying her to a dangerous and unhealthy level. From that point on I swore to myself that I would keep her safe. No matter what.

**Friday Afternoon- 3:15 p.m.: Angelina**

When I got home I was asked so many questions at once. It just sounded like a bunch of screaming and yelling! "What happened? Tell us everything!" which is what I heard the most. "Well I-" "WAIT!" Grace interrupted. "What?" I asked. "Before you tell us, I'll go make popcorn! This is a big deal," she walked into the kitchen and finished her sentence over her shoulder, "we have to have snacks!" I looked at her with a confused expression on my face, but I eventually shook it off and concentrated on how I was going to tell them what happened. She came back with a bowl of hot, buttery popcorn and three sodas. "Ok. Now tell us." she said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.I told them everything that happened today from what happened in the hallway to the end of the day. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Angie has a lover!" they screamed. We screamed and screamed until a picture frame fell off the wall and crashed to the floor! We eventually got tired and sat on the couch, and Grace said, "Wait! Wait! We have to buy you a dress, make-up, shoes, jewelry, and pick out a hairstyle! We should start now!" "Alright! Alright! Calm down! Let's think this through!" I said. "Ok! But we have to go shopping tomorrow morning!"Cassady suggested I wear my hair down and curly. But I said that my hair wouldn't stay curly and I would get really hot. Grace said I should wear my hair in a French braid. But that was too casual for Prom. "Well, what do you think?" Cassady asked.I suddenly remembered my dream. I remembered my hair being up in a braid bun with pearls in the creases of the bun and a diamond tiara. I described that hairstyle to them and they absolutely loved it. I thought,_'Well, it was in the dream, but that won't really happen… the violence, the engagement… it's all a part of my imagination. It looked good on me in the dream! What else could happen? Finding the exact dress that I wore in the dream at the mall? Ha!'_ Well, I was wrong. Seriously, WRONG!

The next morning we woke up at seven to get a head start on shopping. It would take all day to find the perfect everything! "What kind of dress do you want to get?" Grace asked as we drove through the parking lot. "I'll know when I see." I answered. We went to all kinds of stores! Mandees, Deb, JC Penny, Macys! And we didn't find anything that was right for me. So, we went to the food court, ate dinner, and decided to leave. But on our way out we saw a new store called, "Special Moments". It was perfect! We ran inside and started looking. We were looking for forty five minutes! When I finally saw it. The perfect dress. The one that I was wearing in my dream. A long, strapless, light blue, sparkly dress. I fell to the floor in disbelief. Cassady and Grace quickly ran over to see what was wrong. They looked back and forth between me and the dress. "Is that the dress you wore in your nightmare?" Cassady asked. I was lost for words. All I did was nod. So Grace finally said, "Well, it was just a dream. Try it on!"I shook off the deja vu and tried it on. It fit perfectly! I loved it! It made me look so good! I was so happy! So, we bought the dress along with some shoes, jewelry and new make-up and went home. We got home around 11:30 p.m. so we went right to sleep!

**Late Friday Night- 11:45 p.m.: Zach**

"That's it!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed. I couldn't sleep knowing that Angelina would be having nightmares tonight most likely. I ran downstairs and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed her number and hung up quickly. It took me hours to get the guts to call her! And finally around 2:30 in the morning, I called her and let it ring. I wasn't going to tell her the number one reason I was calling, but I did have some questions and concerns that I was brave enough to mention to her.

**Early Saturday Morning- 2:30 a.m.: Angelina**

I woke up around 2:30 a.m. because my phone was ringing. I couldn't believe that Zach was calling me so early in the morning! "Hello?" No answer. "Um…Zach? You there?" I asked nervously. "Yeah…sorry, I called 'cause…" he didn't finish his sentence. "You called 'cause…?" I asked. "I just…you know…um…wanted to hear your voice…" he replied slowly. I blushed a light pink and said, "Oh. Well, here's my voice." we both laughed and he asked, "You're not going to ditch me at prom right?" "No! Of course not! Why?" I asked. "You just seem so…scared of me…in a way." he hesitantly answered. I was shocked to hear that, even though it was partially true. He was just so mysterious and interesting. I didn't think it was that noticeable. "Well, no! Not scared. Just…interested! You're just really mysterious…it caught me off guard." I answered. There was a long pause after my answer. So I said, "You still there?" And all I heard was laughing, "What is it?" I asked smiling. "Oh, it's just, I-I thought you thought I was lonely and you only said ye-yes because you felt bad for me…" he answered. And then I laughed. "Are you serious? I can't believe you would think that!" I laughed. "Yeah…it-it's silly…." he sounded embarrassed so I said, "It's not silly. It's okay that you thought that. But I like you…_a lot_." and I quickly stopped myself because I just had the most embarrassing moment ever.

"You like me…_a lot?" _he laughed.

"Oh…shut up," I giggled, "that was…wow really embarrassing…you owe me!" I smiled.

"I do not owe you anything Angelina Foxx!" he laughed.

"How did you know my last name?" I asked curiously.

"I…uh…G-Grace…to-told me." he stuttered.

"You stutter a lot around me." I laughed.

"I stutter when I talk to gorgeous girls that look like goddesses." he said casually. I smiled and had no clue what to say. "Oh…dear God…I am so sorry…" he laughed nervously.

"Don't be sorry…that was really sweet…" I laughed.

"Oh…" he sighed of relief, "um…so tell me about yourself." That whole night we talked about each other, prom, school, and everything about our life. Until we fell asleep on the phone!

The next morning I woke up and saw that my phone was still on! I closed it and went to the bathroom to wash up. I was exhausted from talking to Zach all night. But, I couldn't wait to tell Grace and Cassady about it. I walked into the family room and saw that Cassady and Cody were sitting on the couch and talking. "Where are we going?" Cassady asked with I smile on her face. "It's a surprise!" Cody answered excitedly. "Oh fine! Hi, Angie!" Cassady said. I waved sleepily to them and got a granola bar for breakfast. As I sat down to eat, Grace came out of her room. "Grace, you don't usually sleep this late!" I laughed. "Oh, well… I…uh…I had to-" suddenly, Logan, her boyfriend, came out of her room and wrapped his arms around her waist. We all sat there silently looking at them. I was too surprised to say anything. But, I was finally able to move my lips and slowly said, "Logan? Logan? What was he doing in your room?" I yelled. "I better go." he mumbled. And he walked out of the apartment. I grabbed Grace's arm, dragged her into my room, and closed the door. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" I screamed. "Are you mad?" she asked quietly. "Well, no. Yes. No. I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted. I took a minute to calm down and take a breath. Grace started to cry, so I sat next to her and hugged her. "I…didn't…mean to do that! I'm sorry! It…just…happened!" she cried even harder. "I know. It's okay. I know you wouldn't want to do that now." I hugged me tighter and said, "No! NO! I would NEVER want to do that now! We're in love! When you're in love…things just…happen! I'm sorry!" I let her cry all of her regret out. When she finally calmed down I told her, "Don't be sorry. I understand. I mean, I've never done that before, but I know that when you're in love…things happen. I'm so happy that you're in love! You should be happy too!" She eventually calmed completely down and talked about it. "Weren't you scared? I mean, you know… was it…weird?" I had to know! "Well, no. I was scared, but when it's the one that you love, you trust them, and it's not weird at all." She explained it to me word for word. After talking about what happened we went in the family room and found a note from Cassady saying:See you in couple of hours! Cody is taking me on a special date.

Cassady

"Well isn't that sweet! I'm so happy she has Cody!" Grace said. "Of course! I'm happy for her too!" I exclaimed. We decided to eat breakfast and watch some TV. After a while, neither of us could take it anymore. We both screamed to each other,"WHERE DID HE TAKE HER? I HAVE TO KNOW!" We took a couple of deep breaths, cleaned up our dishes, cleaned up the picture frame that broke from screaming, and then talked about why he would take her on a special date. We came up with: Anniversary, break-up, next level, etc. We both thought harder and harder. Finally, after twenty long minutes of thinking, Grace gasped and quietly said,"Proposal…" We both looked at each other and screamed,"PROPOSAL!" and of course we were jumping up and down on the couch. "How do you think he'll do it?" I asked. "I don't know! Ugh! I need to know! D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E-L-Y!" That night before Cassady got home, we made macaroni with tomato sauce and watched Home Alone 2. It was getting late and we had school tomorrow, so we went to bed. As I was getting into bed though, Cassady burst through the door and screamed, "GET UP!" We ran to the family room and asked her what was going on. "What happened? Why did you wake us up?" Grace asked shoved her left hand in my face. At first it was just a big blur, but as my eyes focused, "OH MY GOD!" I screamed! "HE PROPOSED!" we screamed. "Alright! Alright! Tell us how he did it!" I exclaimed. "First, he took me to lunch at 'La Maison des Romantiques!' Then he took me to the beach and told me one hundred reasons why he liked me. Then, right as the sun set, he said, 'I love you' got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! I said yes, he put the ring on my finger, I cried, and right as the tide came in, he picked me up and kissed me. Then we watched the ocean and stars together. And now I'm here." We all dreamed about it, but with our dream guy in place of Cody. I dreamt of Zach and I getting married.

"I…uh…I think I need to go…call someone…" I went to my room. I knew it was late but I had to call Zach.

**Late Thursday Night- 11:20 p.m.: Zach**

I couldn't stop thinking about Angelina. _'Oh her voice, her face, her skin, her lips, eyes, nose, her arms, legs, hips, waist, oh God! I need to see her! I need her…' _I thought, laying down on my bed. I was freaking out about this! _'Ugh! I need a distraction before I lose my mind!' _I ran downstairs and sat down at my piano. I played and played until I had a beautiful piece put together. I wasn't sure what else I should add to it, but I would know once I was in the same mood as the piece again. As I was walking away though, I was suspicious and curious as to what the piano piece that I created was saying. I walked back over to the piano and played it again, letting out the last bit of similar emotion to the piece out of my system.

"No!" I whispered. I realized that this piece was exactly how I felt about Angelina. It expressed my feelings for her perfectly. It screamed the words mystery, seduction, passionate, sexy, wanting, needing, hot, and love. It shrieked the word love. I ran up to my bedroom and closed the door. I was losing it! I laid down on my bed and just thought about Angelina. I gave in. I was weak just thinking about kissing her. I got excited and needed her more just by fantasizing about her!

Fantasies about us kissing, dating, loving each other, holding each other, hugging each other, comforting each other. I had dreams about seeing her and telling her exactly how I felt. I had nightmares about her being angry at me. I couldn't and wouldn't hide from her anymore. I was going to tell her how I feel as soon as possible! Then my phone rang.

**Late Thursday Night- 11:25 p.m.: Angelina**

"Hello?" he answered on the first ring. I didn't know what to say…"Angelina?" he laughed.

"Um…sorry…I uh…"

"Got nervous?" he laughed.

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"Well, what's up? Why are you calling me so late? Not that…I mind." he laughed.

"I…just…I am not saying…" I laughed.

"Come on. You can tell me anything…" he persuaded me.

"I just…really…miss…you…" I said very slowly.

"Oh…" he chuckled.

"Yeah…so…bye!" I said quickly.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. I brought the phone back to my ear and said,

"Ye-yeah?"

"You're…in your room?" he asked.

"Ye-yes…" I stuttered.

"Ok…" and he hung up. I laid down and cried a little bit. I really wanted to see him.

**Late Thursday Night- 11:32 p.m.: Zach**

I hung up the phone and shouted,

"Yes!" and ran to my car. I was still in my jeans, sweat jacket, and sneakers gladly. I jumped in my car and headed to Grace's apartment with a wide smile.

**Late Thursday Night- 11:47 p.m.: Angelina**

Fifteen minutes later I saw headlights stream by and I heard car wheels screech to a stop. I froze on my bed and saw the headlights turn off. I couldn't move. I didn't know who it was or why they were parking outside of the apartment. I was freaking out! I heard a car door open and close. Then, I heard someone running toward the apartment. Suddenly, there was a small tap on my window. I jumped up and gasped loudly. Then there was another tap on my window. I walked shakily over to my window and looked outside.

"Oh my God…" I breathed. I opened my window and leaned out into the cold February night. I was a little cold in my pajama shorts and tank top, but I really wanted to see what was going on. I looked all around outside and didn't see anyone. I saw a car parked in the grass, but I didn't see anyone around.

"He-hello?" I stuttered. One deep red rose was thrown up to me. It landed softly on my windowsill and it had a note attached to it. I opened the note and read it to myself: I dream only of you. I wish only for you in my arms. I dream of your hand in mine. I wish for your soft and succulent lips upon mine. I dream of us together where no one can hurt us. I wish only for you to be happy. You are always on my mind. I feel an emptiness when you are not with me. I need you in my life. I need you in my arms. I need you, Angelina Bailey Foxx.

Tears ran down my face lightly and someone's hand suddenly lightly wiped them away.

"Hey, Angie." Zach smiled, sitting on my windowsill. I jumped out of my skin when I heard Zach's voice.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, "This is a dream, right? This isn't happening…"

"Yes, it is happening." he laughed.

"Ho-how do you know where I li-live?" I asked.

"Grace is one of my closest friends. I come over here sometimes just to hangout." he smiled.

"Oh…" I breathed. I looked down at the note and noticed that he wrote my full name…

"How do you know my middle name?" I asked.

"Um…Grace told me…" he said looking away from me. I had a feeling he was lying, but I let it go.

"Ok…that looks a little uncomfortable," I laughed, "you don't have to stay on the windowsill."

"Thanks." he smiled and climbed into my room, "Interesting decorations." he laughed while looking around.

"Yeah…I like covering my walls with posters…" I laughed, "it looks like it's painted on the walls. Except I'm thinking about redecorating…"

"I could help you with that…if you want…" he said shyly and quickly put his hands deep in the pockets of his red sweat jacket.

"That would be great!" I smiled, "So, why'd you come? Not that…I mind…" I said quietly.

"You said you missed me. And I missed you too." he said walking a little closer to me.

"Oh yeah…I guess…well…thanks for…coming…" I smiled shyly.

"I really wanted to see you." he said while sitting down on my bed.

"Why?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I really like you…and being away from you…is so painful." he sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean…" I looked down at my hands while he stared at me. From what I saw out of the corner of my eye, it looked like he was trying to figure something out. He slid over closer to me and watched my next move carefully. I let out a long, shaky breath as he put his hand softly on top of mine. I was a little embarrassed because my heart beat was so loud! I thought he could hear it! He took his other hand and played around with my hair. He twirled his fingers in my hair like he was curling it. I looked away quickly and when I turned back toward him, he was only inches away from my lips. He leaned in closer and I wanted so much to kiss him! I really did! I had a bad feeling about us kissing though…

"I…I don't think…we should-" he gave me a quick and small kiss on the lips and then he jumped out the window and drove off. I didn't know what to do. That one little kiss made me want him so much more! I looked around my room and saw another note lying on my bed where he was sitting.

I'm nervous when I'm around you. I want to kiss you so much! I want to hold you and never let go. Kissing you tonight took most of the pain away…I wanted to kiss you longer…but, I know you have a bad feeling about that…if someone ever found out…I want you to think about us though. For me.

Zach

**Late Thursday Night- 11:47 p.m.: Zach**

"Yes!" I whispered happily as I ran back to my car. I finally told her how I felt with a rose, a note, and a small kiss. She didn't kiss back obviously because of many reasons. It was a surprise attack, I could sense her worry about us dating because of Andy and Josh, and she's scared I might hurt her. Next time I see her, I am going to tell her exactly how much I need her so she knows that I will never ever hurt her. But then, I got a sudden sense that Angelina would be in a lot of danger soon…it petrified me!

**Late Thursday Night- 11:47 p.m.: Angelina**

I cried lightly on my bed, wishing that I kissed him back. I stood up and picked the rose up off of the windowsill. I closed my window gently and held the rose against my heart. I laid down and thought about what just happened. One hour later I went out into the hallway.

"Cassady? Grace? You're still up?" I asked.

"We can't sleep. We're too excited!" Grace smiled!

"Angie…what's wrong?" Cassady asked. I told them all about what just happened.

"How come we couldn't hear that and OH MY GOD! Angie! That's great!" Grace said.

"I guess…listen I need to go somewhere…and just clear my head. Keep your cell phones with you…incase of an emergency…" I said quietly. They nodded and I drove to the park. The only weird thing that went on when I was driving to the park was that the same car followed me all the way there…and it wasn't Zach's car…

Chapter 7: Trouble

Once I got to the park, I walked over to the biggest, grassiest part and just laid down. I laid down and looked at the stars. They were so beautiful and sparkly. Nothing could distract me from Zach though. That is, until Josh came along.

"Hey, Angie! What are you doing here?" he asked laying down next to me.

"Oh…Josh…um…hi…I'm just clearing my head." I said.

"It's nice to see you! I missed you." he smiled and held my hand. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held on tightly and swiftly laid on top of me.

"I know you like me, Angie. I just wanted to save you the anxiety of waiting for one of us to make a move." he smiled and leaned in closely to me.

"No, Josh. Please. I really don't like you in that way. Honestly." I said trying to push him away.

"Oh, Angie," he moaned, "I know you love me." he smirked.

"No! I don't! I…I like someone else!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" he said angrily.

"Za-Zach." I stuttered meekly.

"Well, why don't you go to prom with me?" he smiled.

"I'm….I'm going with…Zac-Zach…" I whispered.

"Interesting…I'll be right back…I need to call Andy and tell him what Zach did…" he got up off of me and called Andy. I listened to what he was saying and looked around nervously.

**Early Friday Morning- 12:01 a.m.: Zach**

I drove into the driveway of my place and suddenly had a bad feeling about going inside. I felt the need to drive to the park…I didn't know why! I felt that it was urgent to drive there now. This instant. This sense…this feeling was so strong that I couldn't just shake it off and go to bed. I turned the car on again quickly and sped to the park.

**Late Thursday Night- 11:47 p.m.: Josh**

"Follow her!" Andy whispered to me frantically.

"She's gonna see-"

"I don't care! Just get her to trust you, make her think you love her, then break her heart so she will run to me!" he laughed evilly.

"What if she just runs back to Zach-"

"Shut up and go!" he demanded and pushed me into my car.

**Early Saturday Morning- 12:04 a.m.: Angelina**

All the way at the entrance of the park, I saw a dark figure under a street lamp. The figure was noticeable. It looked like he had a red sweat jacket on, jeans, and dark hair. He was leaning against the street lamp. He looked up and smiled a familiar smile. _'Zach! It's Zach!' _I thought happily. I stood up quietly and started walking quickly toward him. He put his hand up to stop me. I thought about it and he turned his head and nodded toward Josh, telling me to listen to him. I laid back down with a few tears streaming down my face and listened to Josh.

"Yeah, the bitch is going with Zach…I should just go for it?…Alright, yeah I know. We have to get rid of Zach…for good. Alright, thanks. Bye." and he hung up. He came back over to me and laid on top of me.

"Sorry about that. Now, where were we?" he smiled.

"We weren't anywhere. I don't like you that way. I'm sorry." I said looking back at the street lamp. Zach was a lot closer than before.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm lucky though," he chuckled evilly, "I'm strong and laying on top of you. You can't do anything."

"You…_won't_ do anything…" I said nervously.

"You really think I won't do anything?" he laughed.

"If you really like me then you won't force me to do anything that I don't want to do." I said angrily.

"Well, then maybe I just like your body." he said.

"Get off of me." I said through my teeth.

"No." he smiled and kissed me on the lips. I pushed him off of me and said,

"Stay. Away. From. Me." he got up, ran over to me, and picked me up.

"No." he laughed and kissed me again. One arm was wrapped around my legs and the other held my torso against his chest. I tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my wrist and held me against him. I cried and cried for two minutes until someone violently pulled me from Josh's arms and punched him to the ground. I laid on the grass with my eyes closed. I wiped my tears away and sat up. Josh and Zach were getting in a fight! But, Josh didn't know it was Zach. He had his hood up which formed shadows across his face. You could barely see who he was. Zach punched the hell out of Josh. He was bleeding and attacking Zach still. Josh kicked him in the face sending Zach to the ground. I screamed and pushed Josh out of the way.

"You don't want to do that…" he said through his teeth. He grabbed my wrist and walked toward me making me walk backward.

"Stop hurting him!" I cried.

"You don't even know who it is! If I don't know that bastard then you surely don't! All I know is obviously that guy likes you! And I hate him for that!" he screamed.

"Stop screaming!" I cried and Josh slapped me in the face, so hard that I fell to the ground. I laid there crying in pain and wishing I could help Zach.

"Do not touch her!" Zach screamed, shoving Josh to the ground and kicking him right in the stomach. Josh groaned in pain and pushed Zach over. Josh kicked Zach in the face and punched him in the stomach until Zach finished him off. Finally, Josh gave in and ran back to his car.

"Angie?" Zach ran over to me. He knelt down next to me and put his arms around my waist to sit me up slightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"You're asking _me_ that?" he smiled.

"I only got slapped-ow! Whoa! He slapped me hard…" I cried.

"It's ok. He's gone." he sighed.

"Good."

"Sorry…you had to see that." Zach laughed.

"It's…it's fine…" I cried a little more.

"No, don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm not usually a violent person! But, when I saw that jerk holding you and kissing you like that I couldn't just stay over there! I lost control…" he sat down next to me and hugged me. He continued apologizing until,

"I'm crying of relief!" I said.

"You are? Oh thank God." he sighed and collapsed on the ground. I sat him up and pulled his hood down. He laid back down.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What? What's wrong?" he sat up again.

"You are bleeding…a lot! Oh God! Doesn't that hurt?" I panicked.

"Not really-OUCH!" he yelled.

"Oh God," I said nervously, "um…uh…oh! I have a first aid kit in my car!" I exclaimed.

"You are _not_ going to your car _by yourself." _he said and flinched every now and then.

"You can't and shouldn't move." I said.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." he said seriously and he got up.

"Zach! No, no, no! Lay down! You just got in a fight! You shouldn't be moving around too much!" I said running after him, "God! You walk fast."

"I'm mad." he growled.

"Why?" I asked modestly. He just walked faster. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I ran ahead to my car. I opened the back car door and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Alright, um…wow that blood…is moving…fast…" I said, creeping out.

"It hurts…" he gasped.

"Ok, ok, ok! Just…here…lay down in the backseat…" I laid him down gently in the back seat. I closed the door, opened the drivers door, and pulled the drivers seat up all the way so that I could climb to the back of the car and kneel down next to Zach. So, I closed the drivers door and knelt down next to him.

"I think I might have some bandages and Neosporin with pain relief in here…" I said as I dug through the small first aid kit. I looked at how he was laying down and it looked like he was _really _uncomfortable! "Oh gosh! How rude of me…" I smiled slightly, "here." I lifted his head up nicely and placed a pillow on the seat. He laid his head down and faced me.

"Thank you." he said quietly. I just smiled and handed him the Neosporin.

"Just hold that for a second." I said. I took a water bottle from the cup holder in the car and grabbed a handful of tissues. I looked up and our eyes met. Our looks locked and I did not remove my eyes from his. I loved the feeling I got when we stared into each others' eyes. I poured some water onto the tissues and ever so lightly dabbed at his injuries. Pretty soon his whole face was a lot cleaner.

"You didn't flinch or scream in pain at all." I commented quietly.

"I…I guess I was…distracted by…" he lightly brushed his fingertips around my eyes, "something." he finished with a sigh.

"Oh…" I smiled, "Zach, you're sweating a lot. You ok?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm really hot. Why am I so hot?" he asked.

"It's ok. Let me turn the air on. That should help." I turned the air on high and said, "You're probably hot from all of that fighting."

"Probably." he sighed. I spread some Neosporin on a tissue and wiped it lightly over the corner of his mouth, under his eye, and his jaw.

"You have cuts on your neck!" I exclaimed.

"I do?" he said sitting up a little bit.

"Yeah…lay back down…I'll take care of it." I smiled to myself, "You still look a little hot…" I commented and un-zippered his sweat jacket slowly. Our eyes met as he helped me take his sweat jacket off. He sat up and brought me closer to him. We both breathed deeply, "Thank you…" I smiled, "for…saving me." he just smiled as I wiped the Neosporin off of his face and put some more on his neck. I looked at his arms and saw a couple of bruises.

"What the hell did he do to you?" I laughed and knelt back down as he laid down.

"I have no clue." he smiled.

"I am so sorry that he-"

"Angie, it's fine. I swear." he said. I loved how he called me "Angie"! It was just so cute how he had a nickname for me.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I wiped the excess Neosporin off of his neck.

"Yes." he smiled.

"Thank God." I laughed. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked quickly and saw someone walking toward the car. He was holding something long in his hands and he had an evil expression on his face.

"Zach…" I cried.

"What?" he sat up.

"Is that Josh?" I asked having a panic attack.

"Yes…but don't worry," he said as he locked the car, "we'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" I gasped.

"Trust me." he said while caressing the side of my neck.

"Zach," I whispered through heavy tears, "I'm scared."

"Angelina! Don't be scared." he picked me up very quickly and laid me down on his chest almost like he knew what was going to happen next.

"What are you-" He wrapped his arms and legs around me and pulled me to the other side of him, away from the door quickly. He laid his head down gently on top of mine. Josh banged on the car window with a baseball bat, making it smash open into millions of pieces. If Zach didn't move me, the bat would have bashed into my head and probably kill me! I screamed and held onto Zach tightly. He turned over even more so that the broken glass would not scratch me. He was covering me completely. Josh felt around for my head and pulled my hair brutally.

"Ow!" I screeched. Josh yelled for me to come out. Zach put me down and calmly walked out of the car, even though I really liked him holding me like that, I walked out with him. He put his sweat jacket on and his hood up.

"Josh, leave us alone." he said, disguising his voice so Josh would not know who he was.

"Just tell me something." Josh said.

"Fine." I said angrily.

"Angie, tell me who this is."

"He's my neighbor, dumb-ass!" I snapped.

"What's his name, bitch!" he yelled raising the bat in the air, hitting my legs with it, and sending me violently to the ground. I screamed in pain and Zach pushed Josh away from me. My legs felt like they were being tied in knots and had a shooting/stabbing pain in them.

"What is your damn name, bastard!" Josh screamed.

"Ah! Ow! Ouch! Kevin! His name is Kevin Williams! We've known each other since pre-school! Any other questions you retarded slut?" I screamed and cried. Zach looked at me with a scared and panicked expression.

"Yes," he smiled evilly as I got up shakily. He walked very slowly toward me, I backed up until I was backed up against my car, "how did you get so sexy? The big boobs, tiny waist," he slid his hands down my breasts, waist, and then he grabbed my behind and pulled me against him, "and one hell of an ass." he went to kiss me again and I kicked him right in the crotch. He screamed in pain and said,

"Ok! I'm leaving!" he limped over to his car and drove off. Zach slowly took his hood off when Josh's car was out of sight. He slowly turned toward me and said,

"Are you ok? Oh my God! Are your legs ok?" he asked hysterically.

"I think I'm fine. Just…agh!" I cried.

"It's ok. Here. Let me help you." he helped me up with shaky hands and held onto me, "How did you…come up with that so quickly?" he said quietly.

"I'm not sure…" I laughed and walked unstably over to the car with Zach spotting me from behind.

"I forgot to ask you what Josh said on the phone. So…what did he say on the phone?" he laughed. I didn't move. My skin slowly turned white and my throat was closing up. I had tiny and quick flashbacks of my nightmare. '_The dress…the hair…Andy….Josh…Zach…'_ "The violence…" I whispered. I felt a tingling pain move down from my head to my waist. When the pain moved and touched a part of my body, that part of my body went numb. I got very lightheaded. "Angie? Angie! Are you okay?" I faintly heard Zach ask. The only sound that was very clear to me was my heart beat and the screams of Zach when he was being attacked in my nightmare. I turned to him shakily and barely said, "No." and fainted right into Zach's arms.

**Early Monday Morning- 3:45 a.m.: Zach**

"I forgot to asked you what Josh said on the phone. So…what did he say on the phone?" I laughed. Angie didn't move. Her skin turned to a spooky ghostly white. Her body shook slowly.

"Angie? Angie! Are you okay?" I asked, panicking. She stood still for a minute. She turned to me shakily and barely said,

"No." and she fainted. Right before she hit the ground, I caught her.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. I called 911 and waited in the park. I held her in my arms and waited nervously.

"God, what happened?" I cried. Fifteen minutes passed by and Angie was still squirming around and squealed every now and then. Sometimes she would jump up and hug me and then cry. I didn't know what to do! I hugged her back and just told her everything would be okay. When the ambulance came, Angie looked like she was dead, but her pulse was racing. I sat in the back of the ambulance with Angie, holding her hand tightly, and worrying like hell!

**Early Sunday Morning 4:10 a.m.: Angie **

I was dancing with Zach at my school. It looked like it was prom. Andy and Josh suddenly grabbed us and dragged us to our classroom. They sat us down at our usual table and went to the teachers desk. I looked at my finger to see if I had the ring on it. I did. I hesitantly looked up , scared to see what happened next, and Andy and Josh jumped up and attacked Zach. I started to hear sirens and Zach's screams which slowly faded into my screaming. The dream faded away and I woke up in an ambulance. I sat up quickly while still screaming and was blinded by a beam of light that came from the examining lamp. Two hands pushed me back into a laying position. "Are you okay?" Zach asked, panicking. I was shaking and sweating so much! This whole situation scared me. "A lot of stuff happened…" and I drifted into a heavy sleep, with almost no dreams or nightmares.

It wasn't until one hour and fifteen minutes of deep sleep and short clips of nightmares were over, that I woke up and got examined by Dr. Lisa. She asked me questions like, "Have you been stressed out lately?" "Have you been overly excited?" "Have you been sleeping late?" "Is sleeping late unusual for you?"The answer to all of those questions: "Yes." "Well, it sounds like you just had a severe anxiety/panic attack. Just try to relax more. Try exercising, yoga, and napping more often. And set goals for yourself that are easy to reach." she told me. And with that, I went home…at five thirty in the morning. I jumped off of the examining table and nearly collapsed automatically. Zach caught me and said,

"I'll carry you to the car."

"No, no. I'm too heavy…" I said quietly.

"Um…what?" he smiled and picked me up with major ease.

"Try walking with me in your arms!" I challenged him. I locked my hands around his neck which made him smile. He pulled me closer to him and I was able to lay my head down on his shoulder. He turned toward me with a small smile and his lips were inching toward mine until they barely touched. I wanted to kiss him! I really did! I was about to lean closer to him, but I stopped and just smiled. Just being close to him was enough…for now. He carried me all the way out of the hospital and all the way to the car! He unlocked the car while holding me with one hand, pulled the passenger seat back, laid me down, put my seat belt on, and closed the door. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Oh…um here," he leaned over me and got one of the neck pillows from the car floor, placed it nicely behind my neck, and said, "incase you fall asleep…"

"Thanks…" I smiled and turned towards him. It was so painful now for him to be away from me, even only at arms length! I at least needed to hold his hand! He started driving home and I could tell that he knew I was staring at him. He tried to pretend he didn't know until he smiled and said,

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I…really…I'm just in awe of you right now…" I laughed.

"Oh," he chuckled, "I guess that's…"

"A good thing." I sighed with a smile.

"I forgot to tell you that I brought your car to the car shop. They said your window would be fixed by later this evening. I really didn't want to leave you…but, they wouldn't let me in until you were awake." he sighed sadly like he was trying to forget the little time he was away from me.

"They're open this late?" I asked.

"Nah, I called the guy that runs the place. We're pretty close. He said that he wouldn't mind coming in a little early to take a look at the car." he smiled.

"Thank you…" I smiled broadly and I fell asleep.

**Friday Morning 6:00 a.m.- Zach**

"Gosh she is such an angel…" I sighed after parking my car in the apartment complex. Angie had fallen asleep only a few minutes into the car ride. I sat in the car, just looking at her. I stroked her arm tenderly while she sighed heavily and smiled. I laughed quietly to myself and caressed her warm cheek softly. I got out of the car and closed the door quietly. I walked to the passenger's side of the car and carried Angie into the building quietly. When I waited for the elevator to stop at Grace's floor, I just looked at Angelina.

"You're so beautiful…and you don't even know it…" I whispered pretending she could hear me, "I want to kiss you so badly. I need you in my life forever. I want you to love me…I don't want you to be in danger…but, I will keep you safe…no matter what…I swear…" I whispered and then walked to Grace's apartment.

"Zach? What happened?" Grace and Cassady answered the door and asked me right away.

"I'll explain later. Let me just bring her to bed." I whispered. I brought Angelina to her room and laid her down gently on her bed, placing the covers generously over her soft body. I leaned in closely to her, knowing I really shouldn't kiss her again, but I couldn't help it. I kissed her lovingly and passionately for a longer amount of time than before. It was not an intense kiss; it was soft and ended too quickly for me. Angie opened her eyes and whispered,

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it," I whispered caressing her neck, "go back to sleep."

"Zach?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" I smiled slightly and sat next to her.

"I'm still scared…" she started crying lightly. I wiped her tears away and held her hand,

"Don't be. You will be fine." I reassured her.

"I'm scared…for you. I could care less about myself." she breathed.

"Don't worry…about either of us." I kissed her on the forehead and went outside to explain what happened.

"Please tell us what's going on!" Grace begged as I closed Angie's door gently.

"We'll talk about it, but not here." I said walking to the couch, "Do you think she can hear us if we talk about it here?" I asked.

"I don't think so. She's in a deep sleep too…so I think she'll be fine." Cassady said. I explained every detail of what happened from me being in her room to me bringing her back here.

"Do you think I can stay here for the night? I'm really worried about her…" I said.

"That's fine! I've actually been hearing her say your name in her sleep…she obviously needs you." Grace said.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes…" they both laughed.

"Alright…sounds good to me." I said goodnight to them and went into Angie's room quietly. I thought for a while about what my special power was saying to me before Josh bashed Angelina's car window open. I did not _see _what was going to happen; it was more like I just heard it in a way. Something in my mind was screaming to move Angelina right then, which I did. My power was not usually that strong…it got me thinking about the closer I am to people emotionally and maybe even physically, the stronger my power is.

I knelt down next to her and smiled at how graceful she was even asleep. I sat there, staring at her for ten minutes. I decided to look around; I was not too tired because I had so many mixed feelings. I looked around her room, smiling at the posters on her wall. Paramore, Hush Sound, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Daughtry, Jason Mraz, Colbie Caillat, Jennifer Lopez, Glee, and Lady GaGa. All of those posters hung up on the walls and ceiling. There were other posters that had pictures of exotic islands, funny pictures, and beautiful views. One poster fell off the ceiling and onto the floor. I picked it up and studied it carefully. It was a beautiful picture of a silver lake in the middle of a tropical forest that had the word **'****Dream****'**in the middle of it. I turned it over and saw a little key taped to the back of it. I took the key off the poster and placed the poster nicely back onto the floor. I leaned over the poster and read the tiny note in the corner of it.

Under the shoetree in the closet. Under the pink blanket. In the little brown box.

I looked under the shoetree and found a pink blanket. I looked under the pink blanket and found a brown box that would be able to hold a small book. Inside the little brown box was a white and fuzzy book!

"Oh my God," I laughed quietly, "is this her diary?" I knew I should not invade her privacy…but, I would tell her in the morning what I did. I smiled and opened her diary with the key that was taped to the poster. The first couple of pages were from a while ago so I skipped through those and went right to the day she went to school here.

March, 2010

Today, I went to Burlington township high school for the first time! It was great! …Fifth period was the best part of my day though…this boy who sits at the back of the classroom never took his eyes off of me! At first, I was scared…but, then I really liked it…

March 2010

Second day of school was AMAZING! Zach, the guy from fifth period class, just…totally told me he likes me a lot just by looking at me! J It was amazing! I know it is too soon to even know…but I really think I am in love with him…

And that was all that I needed to read. _'I guess I won't tell her…I'll keep it to myself…' _I thought. Suddenly, Angie gasped in her sleep and looked like she was choking. She was sweating and freaking out. She had muscle spasms and thrashed her head around. Tears streamed down her face quickly and heavily. She breathed in and out rapidly and screeched quietly, grasping her legs, arms, and the side of the mattress. And she whispered something I never thought she would whisper or even say or think.

"Zach! Zach? Where are you? I need you! Please! Where did you go? Zach!" she cried heavily again, soaking her shirt and pillow. I walked quickly over to her, brought a chair over next to her bedside, and sat down next to her. She seemed to calm down, but only by a little bit. I started freaking out too and grabbed her hand.

"Don't ever…run away from me…like that again…don't leave me. Don't ever leave me!" she whispered through hysterical tears.

"Shh…Angie, everything's fine. Shh…calm down, I won't leave you. I swear I will never leave you." her tears slowed down as I stroked her hair back and whispered, "We're safe. We are both safe. Nothing can hurt us. Calm down and go back to sleep."

After a few minutes I walked around her room again. But, right as I was a couple of feet away from her, she freaked out again! I ran over to her and said,

"Angie! Angie, calm down! I'm here! I'm right here!"

"You…you left me!" she cried.

"No, I didn't." I breathed stroking her cheek softly.

"I…" she fell fast asleep. I didn't walk away this time. I held her hand and thought, _'The first time I walked over here, she calmed down even though I didn't talk or touch her. Maybe she knows what my cologne smells like and relaxed automatically when she smelled it…' _I got very tired and saw that it was seven thirty in the morning. I needed sleep. The chair wasn't very comfortable and Angie would freak out if I moved away from her again to sleep on the floor. I pulled back her blankets and slid my shoes and jeans off. I climbed under the covers and pulled them back over us. I pulled Angie close to me by her waist. I kept my hand around her waist, pressed her back against my chest, and gently placed her head under my chin. She moved her hands down to where my arms wrapped around her waist and held my arms tightly. I stayed close to her, inhaling her intoxicating and seductive perfume. She fell asleep with a tiny smile on her lips and so did I.

**Monday Morning- 11:25 a.m.: Angie**

I woke up feeling tired but lively at the same time. I yawned and smiled broadly at the warm sunshine coming in through the window. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down. I started panicking and exclaimed,

"Grace! Cassady!" they ran into my room telling me to quiet down.

"Angie, quiet down! Don't wake him up!" they said.

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Zach!" they whispered.

"Zach went home! Something is holding me down! Get this off of me! Is it Josh?" I whispered frantically.

"No!" Grace laughed, "Zach never went home last night." they laughed.

"What do you mean? Of course he went home-"

"He was too worried about you. He wanted to stay here and make sure you were alright." Cassady whispered. My pulse raced and my cheeks turned bright red.

"Is…is he…is he holding me down?" I whispered.

"Yeah…" they laughed. I tried to look behind me and see Zach. "Don't wake him up!" they chuckled.

"Stop laughing!" I smiled.

"Well, here," they picked his arm up and let me turn over so I was facing him, "do you want his arm around you?" they asked with a smile. I just nodded and smiled. They put his arm back around my waist and left the room, closing the door behind them. I cuddled closer to him and inhaled deeply. His scent was so invigorating! His natural scent mixed with his cologne was so relaxing and exciting. I enclosed my arms around his neck and rested my head closer to his neck until my eyes, nose, and lips were softly pressed against his soft and warm neck. I pulled my body against his so that my chest and legs were against him. I rested my hand delicately on the other side of his neck. I opened my mouth and inhaled even deeper. I sighed heavily and then took another deep breath just to try and remember his scent incase he would leave sooner than I would want him to.

"I see you like my cologne." he whispered and smiled softly. I opened my eyes and turned bright red again. I went to lean away from him out of embarrassment, but he held me against him. I was still only inches away from him.

"It's…it's your natural…scent and your…cologne mixed…" I breathed.

"I'm glad you like it so much." he chuckled. I smiled and leaned my head down again so I could take one last breath of his cologne. He lifted my head up to the same level as his and tightened his hold on me.

"You know the first time I kissed you wasn't a real kiss." he whispered, raising one eyebrow to me.

"It…kind of was…" I said nervously.

"You didn't kiss me back." he smirked.

"Oh…you know that I'm a little worried about…_them…" _I breathed and put my hand behind his head to keep him close to me.

"You shouldn't be." he whispered, sliding one hand down my back and behind my thigh.

"Why?" I asked with a shaky voice. He leaned in so close that our lips just barely touched. My heart raced and I could feel my blood begin to boil beneath my hot skin. My lips tingled with anticipation as he whispered,

"I'll protect you." and he kissed me. This was our real first kiss. It was so passionate and mysterious. He parted his lips slowly and leaned over me, almost like he was on top of me, but not completely. I parted my lips, wanting so much more. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and smiled. I smiled and kissed him back, locking my hands behind his head and pressing him against me, making the kiss even deeper. We kissed for a good two minutes. Then, he broke away and breathed heavily, just like me.

"Finally…" he smiled.

"Yeah…" I smiled back as we sat up.

"You have…no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" he whispered.

"You've only known me for a few days." I smiled.

"I saw you standing in that doorway and knew right away that I needed you." he sighed and stroked my cheek lightly.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I sighed.

"Don't say anything." he smiled and kissed me again.

"We should get up…" I smiled when the kiss broke.

"No, stay in my arms." he nuzzled my neck softly.

"Zach," I laughed, "we should get up. Come on." I smiled and climbed out of bed.

"Alright…" he sighed and put his jeans back on. "I'm gonna go back to my place just to get changed and pack some stuff to…probably…stay here…" he said slowly.

"You want to stay here? I don't mind…but I just-"

"I want to make sure you're ok. You're nightmares must be really horrible. You cry a lot…and you only relax with me around." he smiled.

"Oh…ok." I smiled. I said bye to Zach and washed up. _'I relax in my sleep when I know he's with me. Last night I thought he went home…so the only way I could relax is when I could smell his cologne or feel his hand in mine. Now that I know he will be in the same place as me…I might be able to relax.' _I thought. "What do you want to do today?" I asked as we ate lunch, well it was kind of like breakfast for us considering it was noon! We didn't go to school. We all called in sick. "I don't know! But, I do know that I feel like being girly!" Grace said. "Me too!" Me and Cassady said. "Well, how about we take some time to get all dressed up, make-up, hair, you know, the works! And we decide where we want to go for dinner?" Cassady suggested. "I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed.

As I was getting ready I kept thinking to myself that I needed a good distraction. And going out and getting innocent compliments from other guys was perfect.

Grace wore a purple, spaghetti strap, knee length, scrunched dress with her hair up in a high ponytail. Cassady wore a light blue, spaghetti strap, knee length dress that was silk and outlined her perfectly. She wore her hair down and straight. I wore a deep red, strapless, knee length dress with my hair down and curly. I had fishnet gloves on too. Plus, black stockings. We complemented each other and decided to go to "Friday's". When we got to the restaurant, it seemed like every guy there stopped what they were doing and just stared in our direction. At first I was a little self-conscious, but then I remembered that this was a girls night out and decided to show myself off a little bit. We got a booth right next to the bar, where all the guys were! It was perfect! We ordered three raspberry iced teas and looked around to see if any guys were checking us out. "Grace, oh my God! Spiked hair, leather jacket is checking you out!" she looked over her shoulder and saw the guy that was looking at her. She quickly turned back and blush a very bright red. "Oh my God!" was all she could say. The waitress brought out our drinks and asked if we were ready to order our meals. We did and went back to seeing who was checking out who. "Cassady," Grace said, "Muscles and jeans! Right over there!" Cassady took a quick look and turned back to us. She laughed and turned even redder than Grace! "Oh no. Andy is here…" Grace warned me. "Well, does he see me?" I whispered. "He's coming…" she said. My fingers started shaking and my throat got very tight. "Hey, Angie!" Andy exclaimed. I flinched when he said my name. "Oh…hi…Andy…" I said sadly. "What are you doing here?" he asked stupidly. "Just-" "Just getting something to eat." Grace said for me, she could see I was getting pale. "Umm…I'll be right back…" I got up and headed toward the bathroom to calm down. I really felt like someone was following me this time, I didn't dare look behind me, I just walked faster. I was finally inside the bathroom and I quickly closed the door. I went to the sink and held on to the counter for support. I wasn't very steady. As I was calming down, someone opened the door and walked in. I looked at the sink, not wanting to see who it was. "Who is it?" I asked quietly. I didn't look up until I heard the door close and lock. When I heard the door lock, I looked up a little bit, but not enough to see the person's face. I heard footsteps get closer and closer to me until I felt hands on my shoulders and lips at my ear. "Hey, Angie." he said quietly. His hands moved down my arms and wrapped slowly around my waist. They held me softly at first, but when I tried to move they gripped me tightly to the point of not breathing. He pushed me harshly against the wall and held my arms there so I couldn't move. "Listen to me you little tramp! You are going to dump Zach and go out with me. You will dance one dance with Josh at prom, give him one kiss, and then be with me." Andy said furiously. I struggled to let go, but he just held tighter. I felt faint again, but this time it was because he was cutting off my circulation! "What if I said no?" I asked as I tried to kick him in the leg. He just laughed and said, "Then you will be very sorry." he pushed my ankle against the wall with his foot to keep it from trying to kick him. He held me like that for a long time until he finally said, "How about you commit to _us_ right now?" He came closer and closer to me until he was pressed up against me. I did NOT want him this close to me! He leaned in so close to me that our lips just barely touched and then we heard a bunch of banging on the door. I cried lightly then heard that Grace and Cassady were trying to get in and help me, but an employee soon brought them back to their seats. They stuttered trying to explain what happened, but it was soon dead silent and he turned to me and just barely said, "Stay still." He gripped his hands around my waist tightly and went to kiss me, until the door was slammed down off the hinges and onto the floor! Josh's grip became so tight that I started to black out. My vision was blurry and my head ached. I faintly saw two figures fighting each other. I felt a soft hand pick me up and frantically move me. Andy jumped on top of me and slapped me in the face for fun. Someone screamed at Andy but I could barely hear what they were saying. My face stung and my ribcage felt like it was being torn apart. I looked down and faintly saw Andy clawing his way under my ribcage! The feeling of his strong hands and sharp nails digging into my skin and tearing my ribs apart was excruciating. My back was throbbing and the back of my head felt like it was slowly being driven into the ground. Someone pulled Andy off of me, but right before Andy was completely off of me, he gripped my black stockings and ripped a big piece of them off of my left leg. Someone picked me up again and moved me quickly. Right where I was laying, the door slammed down upon. I took one big gasp of air when my lungs unclasped and blacked out.

**Friday Afternoon- 1:30 p.m.: Zach**

"Stay away from her!" I yelled and pushed Andy into the wall.

"Hey! Hey! Lemme go!" he gasped.

"Stay away from her!" I repeated.

"Ok, ok!" he said. I let Andy go and went to pick Angelina up, Andy pushed me out of the way and climbed on top of her. He slapped her and beat her. I pulled him of her and punched him in the face, so hard that he fell on the floor. I kicked him in the stomach and he said,

"Ok! Ok! I'm leaving!" he got up and limped toward the door, "I have to go call Josh…" he groaned and ran out. I breathed heavily and sat down for a minute with my head in my hands. Seeing Angelina like this was so heart-breaking and it only made my love and protection for her grow stronger. I walked over to her and checked her pulse. It was at a dangerously slow pace. She was so pale and cold. She looked and felt like a ghost! Her legs and arms were limp as I picked her up and brought her outside.

"Oh my God! Zach! Is she okay?" Grace exclaimed as I walked out the front door.

"I'm not sure. I'll take her to my apartment." I insisted.

"That's fine. Call us tomorrow." Cassady said worriedly. I carried her to my car and laid her down in the front seat. I drove home quickly with one hand on her wrist every now and then to check her pulse. By the time I drove into my driveway, her pulse was so slow that I thought the slightest move or touch to her skin would kill her. She was bleeding heavily down her arms, neck, waist, and her back too. I got out of the car quickly and carried her inside with tears in my eyes. She looked like she was in so much pain even though she was unconscious! I carried her up to my bedroom and laid her down gently on my bed. I cleaned her scratches and patched them up carefully. And with that, I closed my door and went downstairs to cry over what I had just witnessed.

Chapter 8: Confessions.

**Early Saturday Morning- 1:15 a.m.: Angelina**

I woke up laying down on a bed, but it wasn't my bed. I heard some music playing in another room and smelled something really good. I sat up and looked around to see where I was. It was a big room with white walls, a king sized bed, blue comforter, blue carpet, and the door was partly opened. I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair and make-up looked good. My dress still looked great on me! My stockings were ripped and had horrible runs in them. My waist, ribcage, head, arms, wrists, neck, and back were really sore. I had some bandages on too. I could barely remember coming here. All I remember is what happened from when I was carried out of the restaurant. I heard someone say,

"I'll take her to my apartment." "That's fine. Call us tomorrow." Then I woke up here. I walked into a long hallway with stairs spiraling downward. Shiny wooden stairs. The apartment was beautiful! The music was louder, but only by a little bit. I walked halfway down the stairs when I realized that a classical piano CD was playing. I walked all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen was huge! It was so big, that I didn't even see the person standing there. "You're starting to worry me." he said. I gasped and turned because he startled me. "Sorry." he laughed. "Zach?" I exclaimed. "Were you expecting Andy?" he said jokingly. "No! I just don't really remember what happened after I blacked out…" I laughed nervously. He got some food out for me and said, "There's a lot of things you should know…" "Well, go ahead…" I was excited but really nervous to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath and said, "You know that Grace and I have known each other for awhile. We exchanged cell phone numbers when we first met. So, when Andy was there, and when I was packing some stuff to bring back to her apartment, she texted me and said to come ASAP. So, I jumped in my car and came. I got through the front door when Grace and Cassady were being dragged back to their seats. I ran over and asked what happened. They told me quickly and I ran to where you were. I tried to open the door, but it was locked…so I kicked it down and saw that you were hurt. When I saw you laying there…" he paused trying to calm down. "When I saw you laying there _again _I lost my temper and beat him up. When I calmed down I heard him mumble something about calling Josh." and when he said that, my heart raced, I dropped my fork, looked up and said, "What? Call…call…Josh?" I exclaimed. And of course right on cue, Josh was calling me. "Let me answer." Zach said. He went to grab the phone but I said, "No. Don't answer, I don't want him to know where I am." and I answered. "Josh? Why are _you_ calling me?" my words were sharp and cold. "I wanted to see if you were okay…" he said politely. "Oh, cut the act idiot! Why would _you_ care if _I_ was okay? _YOU_ of _ALL_ people? Seriously!" I said. "Why don't you just tell me where the hell you are!" he yelled. I got up and paced around the kitchen, waiting for something to say. "You're not important to me anymore! So, I really don't need to tell you where I am." I thought that would throw him off. It didn't. _"I'm _not important to you anymore? _ME? I'M_ the nice one!" he screamed. "You _WERE_ the nice one! YOU CALLED ANDY AND TOLD HIM TO DO WHAT HE DID! Especially since I didn't let you have your way last night!" I yelled back. "I'm coming over." he said angrily. "You don't even know where I am." I said frantically. "I have a pretty good idea." and he hung up. "What did he say?" Zach asked. "I need you to calm down." he looked worried, over the top worried. _"You _don't look very calm." he said. "He said that he's coming. Then he hung up." I told him. He had a concerned expression on his face. "What is it? Well, other than Josh threatening us and-" "Follow me." he interrupted. He got up and walked into the living room. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What is that?" There was a trap-door under the table! You could barely see it, it blended in so well with the floor. "It's the basement. For some reason my parents had this little panic room put in as a trap-door." he explained. "But, what if he comes in and finds me?" I asked stupidly because I was panicking! He said it was a panic room! It's going to be some kind of room in the wall or floor of the basement! "It's inside the wall." he said smiling, "Now go in and you'll be able to see and hear what's going on." "How-" I started to ask. But right as I did, he put a tiny TV in my hand. It literally was the size of my hand! "If you haven't noticed," he said smiling even more, "I live in a pretty fancy place. I have to have some sort of security in here." he kissed me lightly and with that, I climbed inside the panic room. Chapter 9: He Won't Give Up or Give In

I climbed down the ladder, while carefully holding the TV in my hand. The whole room was wooden and had dim lighting. I found an old rocking chair and decided to sit down and watch what was going on. I heard the doorbell ring and I turned the TV up. Zach answered the door and Josh came in. "Where is she? Tell me now or else…" Josh threatened. "What are you talking about?" Zach asked. Josh pushed him out of the way and searched the house, looking for me, "I don't know who you're talking about. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave and never come near me again." Zach said. "Yeah yeah, Mr. Polite. Just let me check upstairs in the bedroom. God knows what you two did in there…" Josh went upstairs and searched the bedroom. _'Oh NO! I LEFT MY PURSE-'_ "Who's purse is this?" Josh asked interrupting my thought. "My mom must've left it here when she visited yesterday. And I still don't know who you are talking about. Whoever you're talking about…if you think I did _that _at _this age…_you're crazy." he said everything so perfectly, it sounded like the truth! "Oh really? The comforter on this bed seems a little messed up. And you look a little…tired. Kind of…excited too." Josh smirked.

"I took a small nap which woke me up." he said bluntly.

"Cut the act, Zach! I _know _that _you_ and _Angelina Foxx _had _sex _on _this bed _right before I came here! Give me some details…what does my little sex kitten look like laying down on a bed without any clothes on? She probably wasn't satisfied with what you have in your pants! Ha!" Josh said evilly.

"First of all, we didn't have sex. Second of all, she's not the kind of girl that does that now unless she's in love…and she isn't in love. Third of all, _SHE ISN'T HERE! _And lastly, you're right she wouldn't be satisfied with what I have in my pants," he smirked, "she would be astonished and she would tell me I blew her mind. She would just want to stay in bed with me." he sneered and folded his arms. I laughed quietly and thought, _'He's probably right.' _Josh growled angrily and said,

"Well, let's see what your _mom_ has in her purse." "Don't go through her stuff!" Zach exclaimed. "Why not? If it is your mother's than there shouldn't be anything teenage-like in here…" Josh said. "Well, then why do you need to look if you pretty much know what is in there? Curiosity?" he asked. "NO! Because it's ANGIE'S!" he screamed. I hated how he said my name! "It's not Angeli-" Josh took out my driver's license right as Zach was saying that it wasn't my purse. Josh got a really scary look on his face. It was deadly and serious. "Where is Angelina in this house?" he said slowly and softly. He suddenly got an idea, grabbed his phone, and started dialing. My phone started ringing loudly and Josh ran downstairs and followed the sound of the ring. Zach ran after him trying to stop him. I left my phone on the ladder! I ran over to get it and turned it down. But it was too late. Josh and Zach were right above me in the living room. Josh was calling again and I quickly, too quickly, turned my phone all the way down. I dropped my phone on the hardwood floor! Josh heard the crash and pushed the table out of the way. He felt around on the floor for creases and edges of a trap-door. He found the panic room, opened the door, and saw me standing there. I grabbed my phone and as I was getting up, he grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the little room. He kept hold of my arms when I was all the way out and he said, "So, you're just a liar for your little girlfriend right? First, you take her from me," he ripped the stockings on my left leg even more, sliding his hand up my thigh, "then you hide her in your pants and take her virginity," he ripped my dress on the bottom so it was even shorter, "and then you lie to me!" he ripped the side of my dress so there was a big hole that exposed the side and middle of my stomach. He threw the pieces of fabric on the floor and started kissing my neck and shoulder violently. I got extremely angry and kicked him really hard in the shin with the heel of my shoe. "OW! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he screeched. I grabbed Zach's hand and ran upstairs to the bedroom. "You're going back to the bedroom? You won't find the rest of his dick up there Angie! If you want to be blown away, come look in my pants! That's the only way you'll have one hell of an orgasm!" he laughed and yelled up to us. I rolled my eyes and stomped into his room. I stopped at the doorway, turned around, and yelled down to Josh,

"Shut the hell up and go masturbate if you're so desperate! You can't even get a guy in bed with you!"

"He can't get his own mother in bed with him." Zach laughed and pulled me quickly back into the bedroom. I told him to close and lock the door. "What are you doing?" he asked. I started packing my purse back up with all of my things and opened up the window. "Hold my purse and when I'm on the ground throw it down to me and then jump. And if you have time, punch that bastard in the face." he laughed quietly and said,

"I might just take the rest of his dick instead." we both laughed. I gave him my purse and took off my shoes. I held onto my shoes tightly and was about to jump when I asked him, "Do you have your car keys?" He ran out of the room to go get them I assumed. But he was stopped by a limping and angry Josh. He was clutching his shin and started to say, "You're not going any-" but Zach kicked him in the other leg and in the crotch and got his keys. He came back and quickly packed some clothes in a small tote bag that was already half packed. Then, he grabbed my purse, I jumped, he threw my purse and his bag down, he jumped, and we ran to the car and drove off. We were silent for the first couple of minutes in the car, but I eventually asked, "Where are we going? Are we going to Grace's apartment?" "Yeah…" he answered. "Oh my GOD! Is it really two in the morning?" I asked loudly. "Yup." he laughed. "Oh God. Wow…we shouldn't go to school next week…should we?" I asked.

"No we really shouldn't and I'm definitely staying at Grace's apartment…I want to keep an eye on you and my place isn't very safe anymore." he laughed.

"Sounds good." I smiled. That moment told me that he cared about me. Deeply, deeply cared about me.

"That was…extremely awkward…" I laughed.

"That's Josh for you. That guy…is…"

"Messed up." I finished for him.

"Yeah…" he breathed.

"You have the key?" he asked as we got Grace's apartment door. I took them out and showed him that I had the keys. "I'm sure they're up and waiting for the whole story." he laughed. He took the keys and opened the door for me. All the lights were off but Grace and Cassady were sitting on the couch, asleep. "I'll go wake them up; do you have clothes to change into?" I asked. "I grabbed a couple of pieces of clothing before we left." I pointed toward the guest room and he went in. I ran over to Grace and Cassady, who were still in their dresses, and shook them awake. "Wha-? Who is it? What time is it?" Grace blinked a bunch of times and then saw that it was me and screamed. "ANGIE! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" and that woke Cassady up, who then screamed the same thing. "Calm down! I'm fine. Let me just wait for Zach-" "Zach is here? Oh yeah…he told us he was coming." Cassady laughed, "Oh my GOD tell us everything!" she said. "Well, I have to wait for him, he's getting changed." "Alright, here's what happened." Zach said. I jumped at his voice because he was just so quiet! "You walk so quietly!" I laughed. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry. You get scared really easily!" and then he kissed me on the cheek. We told them everything that happened.

"Zach, why don't you go to sleep? You haven't had a good night's sleep in a while." I smiled. "Alright." and he walked to his room. "I think I'm going to really like him staying here…" I smiled, "I'm tired…goodnight!" we all said goodnight to each other and we went to our rooms. On the way to my room I saw Zach in the hallway. "Goodnight." he grabbed me, brushed my hair back, and kissed me for a long time.

"Goodnight." I smiled and went to bed.

Chapter 10: Plans "Angie? Angie wake up." someone said. I didn't know who it was until I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Wow. You actually look pretty when you first wake up." Zach smiled.

"Thank you." I laughed. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. As I was washing my face, I got a text from an anonymous person. It said:"If you want Andy and Josh off your back, meet me behind school at 3 a.m. on Wednesday."I was desperate for an answer to this problem, so I decided to go. I would leave on Wednesday morning and I wouldn't tell anyone about it. "Angie! Come on out! Breakfast is ready." Grace said through the door. We all ate breakfast and then went to the family room to talk. "We have a lot of planning to do!" Zach said.

"Well, let's start planning Cassady's wedding first." I suggested.

"Oh no! Let's plan your safety first, Angie." Cassady insisted.

"Let's get Cody and Logan over here to help." I said. It wasn't very long until they were here.

"Why don't we just make sure someone is with her at all times?" Logan suggested. We went over all my classes in school and who was in them with me. We made a list and it came out like this:1st Period- Cassady; Grace; Andy2nd Period- Cody; Andy3rd Period- Logan; Josh4th Period- Grace; Josh5th Period- Zach; Andy; Josh6th Period- Cassady; Josh7th Period- Cassady.; Andy "Ok good. Now, guys you can go out, do whatever, us girls have a wedding to plan!" I said. They left and we went right to planning the wedding.

When we were done making the plans, I went to my room and decided to vent a little bit. I was really annoyed that I had to have bodyguards everywhere I go! I couldn't take it anymore! I wrote in my diary about what I was feeling.

March 2010'I will not stand for this ANYMORE! I do NOT want people following me everywhere I go! That is too much! Everyone is treating me like glass! That is why I am going to this little meeting on Wednesday at three in the morning.'

The next day I woke up on my own and went to see if Zach was up. He was just getting out of the bathroom."Good morning, Zach." I said. "Morning…you okay? You look nervous and jumpy…" he commented. "I'm fine…" I said nervously and walked to the bathroom quickly to wash up. When I came back out I jumped at how suddenly Zach just walked in front of me. "You sure your okay?" he examined my face to see if I was hiding something. I thought he started to figure out that I was lying so I distracted him with a long and loving kiss. He kissed me back, being even more into it than me, and I knew that he was distracted._'I did it! He will never know that I am-' _He broke away and interrupted my triumphant thought to say, "You are hiding something from me." he smiled seeing my disappointed face and held me against him. I saw his eyes change color again.

"How is that possible?" I exclaimed.

"Uh…how is what possible?" he laughed uneasily.

"Your eyes…never mind…" I said quickly.

"Um…well…uh…what are you hiding from me?" he asked quickly.

"It's nothing. You'd be better off not knowing." I said shyly. We were in the hallway outside of my bedroom. Everyone went out for a little bit, we were alone. "Mm-hm. And I should just let this go?" he laughed and stepped closer to me leading me into my room. He closed the door with one hand and kept the other hand around my waist. I spun out of his hold and paced around the room. "Come on! You can tell me! I won't be mad." he told me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. "I will tell you what _it_ is, when _it_ is _over_." I said struggling to let go. "And you think that I will agree?" he laughed. "Well, I was hoping…" he put his finger to my lips and got extremely close to me. I knew I would tell him if he got too close to me and tempted me. "So, you're really just not going to tell me?" he said again. I breathed heavily wanting to tell him and kiss him. But, I resisted. We were only dating for a couple of days and he already knew what tempted me into saying something! I backed up across the room, with him following me, he had an "I can make you tell me" expression on his face, until I was against the wall. "What…is…going…on?" he said each word with a kiss on my neck leading to my lips. I finally regretfully broke away from his hold and said sternly, "You are tempting me. You are tempting me to tell you! I cannot tell you! I will tell you what it is when it is-" I stopped because I noticed that he was leaning against the wall, arms folded, and a smirk on his face. He wasn't trying to tempt me anymore. "over." I finished. "Okay." he shrugged and walked out of the room. I was really confused so I ran after him into the family room. I said to him, "Okay? You don't even care?" "Wow. So you _do_ like me tempting you." he laughed. "No! Yes. Maybe? It doesn't matter! Just, why don't you care? Do you not like me anymore?" _'Bad move.' _I thought. I didn't mean to say that. I just panicked! His look was menacing. All humor washed away from his expression. A couple of tears escaped my eyes and slowly rolled down my face and neck, soaking my shirt and tickling my neck. "You think that I don't like you anymore?" he asked slowly and quietly. I couldn't look at him. His expression and the way he talked just scared me. I started crying and ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it so he couldn't come in. So I couldn't see his face. Although he can break doors down… I knew he wouldn't do that to me. "Angie, open the door. I'm not mad." "Yes. Yes you are mad!" I sobbed. "No, I'm really not. I just think it's ridiculous that you would even have the slightest thought that I stopped liking you!" he explained. "It's easy to stop liking someone!" I explained through heavy tears. "You're right, it _is _easy to stop liking someone." he said slowly and I cried even harder, "But, it's not easy to grow apart from someone that you're in love with…" he said very quietly. I stopped crying and froze where I was. _'Love? Did he just say love?' _I opened the door slowly and said, "Did you say…? Did I mis-hear you…?" I tried to finish my sentence, but I was too stunned too finish it. I walked into the hallway and hugged him. As I let go, he started to laugh. "What?" I asked. He laughed even harder, so I smiled and said, "Tell me!" "Yes love. I love you, Angie." he told me. I thought about and asked myself, _'Am I ready to commit to him like this? Do I believe him? What do I say? Does he really love me?' _I knew that it was too soon to know if we really were in love, but I had a really good feeling that I loved him back. I smiled and said, "I love you too." he kissed me happily for five long minutes. "Now, why can't you tell me?" ha asked playfully. "Because…" I answered walking away from him. The whole rest of the day was spent on talking about my secret.

Chapter 12: Sneaking Out and Hopefully Solving the Problem

After we ate lunch, I wanted to rest a little bit. I went to my room and turned on the TV. I was falling asleep when Zach came into my room. "You know I trust you." he said closing the door. That woke me up. "Tempting but no." I laughed. He sighed and laid down next to me. "Go to sleep. It's fine." he told me quietly. "Just tell me why you need to know." "Because I care too much about you and I don't want something bad to happen to you." he kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm not sleeping. We are talking. Andy and Josh-" "Do not say their names." Zach interrupted me. He becomes so furious when I mention them. Though I can understand why. "Ok. _They_ are dangerous and prom-" "Will be fine as long as I'm here." he finished for me. "Umm… Okay…" I didn't want to tell him about my dream because it would make him even more worried than he is now. "Please don't worry." he pleaded. I rolled over so that I was partially on top of him. We both seemed to stop breathing for a couple of seconds. "What are you doing?" he asked in barely even a whisper. "I don't know." I got closer to him. "Well, I don't mind." he smiled. I reached over and turned off the lamp so the only light in the room was the TV. I put my head on his shoulder and said, "I really do love you." He smiled and lifted my head towards him. "I know." he laughed. "I really do want to tell you…" I started to say. "I understand." he said. He put both hands around my waist and on to my lower back. He was lifting my shirt above my stomach and pulled me closer to him. He brushed my hair back and lifted my shirt up all the way. He kissed me on the neck and turned so that we were both on our sides. He pulled my shirt off and I unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt. We didn't go any further. We just stayed like that and kissed each other for about an hour!

When we were done, we walked out and saw Grace, Logan, Cody, and Cassady sitting on the couch laughing. "Hey. Did you fall asleep?" Logan asked me. "Uh…yeah…haha…" I think I turned red giving away my stupid lie because everyone started to laugh even harder. "Well, we didn't DO anything! I mean…" as I was saying this, Zach was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and his arms folded. "Ok ok! We didn't do anything MAJOR! Sheesh!" I said. Everyone starting laughing, so I walked away from Zach and said, "He came on to me!" everyone tried to stay quiet and listen. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _WHAT? I_ don't believe that _I_ was the one to roll over and _lay_ on top of _you!" _he laughed. I covered my mouth trying not to scream of embarrassment! It was funny but mostly embarrassing. "Well, well…_I _wasn't the one to…take _your_ shirt off!" I exclaimed. "WHAT?" everyone screamed and stood up. "HOLD ON! What happened?" Grace asked. We both explained what we did in there. I stood next to him again and held his hand. "Wow. You guys are…something!" Logan said. I was looking at Logan as I said that it was nothing when I felt like someone was watching me. "Uh…Zach? Hello?" Cody said waving his hand in front of Zach. I looked over at him and he was just staring at me. Thinking we were the only people in the room, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I gasped trying to catch my breath but I couldn't! My lungs were clogged up with butterflies. "What are you doing? Why are you holding me like this? We aren't the only people in the room!" I gasped. But all he did was hold me tighter. He had the tip of his fingers up my shirt and was slowly moving them up even further. But his eyes wouldn't move from mine. And I wouldn't take my eyes off him. "Let's go and leave them alone…" Cassady they went to their rooms and closed the doors. Zach pressed me against him and walked toward the couch. He sat down without letting me go. "Zach, please tell me what you are doing. Don't tell me ten minutes ago in my room wasn't enough for you!" I laughed nervously hoping that was true but wasn't true at the same time. What he was doing was a major turn on but made me a little worried too. He kissed me on the lips for about three minutes then let go, leaning his forehead against mine. "I am really scared for you. I know that I can watch you and guard you, but I have the kind of feeling that you are going to be in a lot of trouble soon." he said. I was to stunned by his kiss and the way his hands moved up and down my back that I couldn't speak. "Tell me everything you think about Andy and Josh." he said. "I…I don't kn-know…I think it was a…a mistake that I ever me-met them." I stuttered. He laughed at my attempt to talk and decided to play with my head for fun, make me crazy. He put his hand on the front of my neck and moved down to the top of my tank top. I was frozen. I couldn't talk or move. I knew something was going to happen if he didn't stop. "Angie? Are you okay? You look-" I stopped Zach with a much needed kiss. I pushed against his lips with a passionate force. He was startled at first and leaned away not knowing what I was doing, but half a second later he was just as intense as me. His hands were on the small of my back. My right hand was behind his head and my left hand pushed against his chest. When I pushed him against the couch I leaned over until I was right on top of him. We both gasped for air when our mouths were open but still touching. His lips were hot against mine. And then something unforgettably crazy happened. Something beyond anyone's imagination. It scared me and made me crazy. He groaned, grabbed me tightly and threw me on the other side of the couch. Literally threw me! When he groaned it sent electrifying chills through my lips and all over my body. I opened my eyes wondering where I ended up. I saw that Zach was hovering over me. His pale skin was flushed and his eyes wandered, studying my lips. He got really close to me. I put my hand over his heart and felt it beat rapidly. He did the same, and mine beat the same. I looked around and noticed that I was just on the other cushion of the couch. He sat up abruptly and I couldn't move. I noticed that one of my legs was on the top of the couch and the other was hanging off the side of the couch. The leg that was on the top of the couch fell on to his shoulder. He gasped and looked like he was going to explode unless I laid off a little bit. I couldn't help it. And I guess he couldn't either. He lifted his right hand up. He lightly brushed his fingertips up to the middle of my shin and rubbed his whole hand up to my knee. When he got to my knee, his light touch became a powerful force against my heated skin. He pressed all the way up to my thigh and groaned with anticipation. I breathed heavily and longingly. I tried to make as big of a deal as possible. I was eventually able to sit up, but I kept my one leg over his shoulder and the other hanging off the side of the couch. He kept his hand at the edge of my hip and the top of my thigh. His fingers curled into my jeans until his fingers were slowly tracking themselves over to the button of my jeans. He leaned over a little bit, getting ready to kiss me even more. He kissed me and his fingers started unbuttoning and un-zippering my jeans. But as he was un-zippering them, he stopped and quickly leaned back. I looked up slowly trying to catch my breath. I could see he was breathing hard too. I sat up keeping my leg on his shoulder and touched his cheek. "How are you that flexible? How can you keep your leg over my shoulder and sit up all the way?" he breathed. I asked him, "What were you doing?" "You know what I was doing. But I could see that you weren't ready. So I stopped."

"You're ready for that?" I asked.

"Yes. But, only because I love you."

"I love you too. And I love that reason." I laughed and said, "Are you worried now?" "A little. But I trust you…" he answered. "Good, 'cause you should." I winked at him and went to get up. As I was getting up he held on to me and gave me one more stunning kiss.

**Tuesday Night- 10:00 p.m.: Angelina**

Before I went to bed, I set my alarm for 2 a.m. I set my phone on vibrate and held it under my pillow so that I wouldn't wake anyone else up and the vibrations would wake me up.

When my alarm went off I was anxious and on edge. I got changed and washed up. On my way out the door I tripped over a pair of shoes making a fairly loud 'clunk' against the wall. "Dammit!" I whispered. I covered my mouth and walked out the door. As the door was closing, I thought I saw something move. '_It was probably my imagination.' _I thought. I was getting the feeling that someone was watching me. But I got that feeling so much that I just shook it off and walked faster, just incase I was being watched or followed. On my way to school I had so many thoughts rushing through my head that I got so much extra adrenaline. I could feel my blood pumping through every vain in my body. It was electrifying. But, the closer I got to school, the more painful that electrifying feeling felt. The closer I got to school the more wrong it felt to be driving there. When I finally got there, I stopped my car and took a couple of breaths. I got out of the car and walked behind the school. The only sound I heard was the "tap" of my heels. "Hello?" I asked as I walked behind the school. I felt blind walking in the dark. When no one answered me, I felt like the darkness was closing in around me. Suddenly, four boys came out of nowhere. They all hovered around me, mumbling to each other. "Who are you? What are you do-" they grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. Then, Andy and Josh came out of nowhere, laughing. "Hello, Angie." Josh said happily. "How you doing sexy?" Andy brushed my cheek lightly with his fingertips. I whipped my head away and tried to kick him. The four guys I didn't know held me tighter, making my shoulders and the tops of my arms fall asleep and hurt badly. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down or else…" Andy warned me. "Let go of me! Or else what-" Andy stopped me by taking out a loaded gun and holding it against my chest. I tried breathing and failed. The four boys proudly let go of me. I slowly backed up against the wall of the school. Andy and Josh just followed me. "Please let me go home!" I pleaded. Josh stepped in front of Andy and started kissing me under the jaw. "Stop it! Please!" I cried. Josh just grabbed my arms and held me there. "Please…" I whispered through my tears. He just held tighter. He kissed me on the lips, expecting me to kiss back. But I didn't do anything. I just stood there, crying and trying to remember how to breath. I finally broke away from his tight hold and tried to run. It happened so fast! Josh grabbed my wrists and pulled me against him, holding my arms above my head. He wrapped two fingers around both of my wrists! The pain I felt was horrible! I felt like someone was slowly cutting through my wrists. He put one hand on my back and held me there. I tried to scream but all that came out was a little squeak. He harshly pushed me against the hard, cold, and rough brick wall of the school. I knew I had bruises on my back and head from how hard he threw me. I fell against the unforgiving pavement and just laid there. "We warned you. But you ignored us." Andy said. He was leaning over me and smiling at my pain. "Andy, Josh, let me leave please! I understand! Just let me go!" I gasped through the tears and pain. "If you understand then your answer to this question will be, 'yes'. Will you dump Zach?" Josh asked pointing the gun at me. "No." I said too quietly for them to hear. Josh got the gun ready to shoot and asked, "What?" they looked menacing! "NO!" I screamed. Andy held my head down and put his knee on my stomach. Josh held my legs down. They both slowly pushed me down harder. It felt like I was being driven into the ground. Andy pressed his chest against mine and said, "Come on. _We_ love you. _Zach_ doesn't!" I didn't know what to do. He leaned in and kissed me. He let go of my arms and picked me up. He was nice at first, but then he lifted the back of my shirt up and threw me against the wall. I could feel bruises and scratches slowly form on my back. He kissed me on the lips and gripped a bunch of my hair in his fist. I moved my head to squeal in pain so he just kissed my neck. Josh put the gun in his pocket and came over to me. Andy didn't move his lips but he moved his body so Josh could take my shirt off! Josh held me around my waist and started taking my shirt off but I pushed them both away. Andy slapped me in the face and ripped my tank top off. Literally ripped it to shreds. Josh started to unbutton my jeans but I slapped him away. He grabbed me and said, "Andy, hold her." through his teeth. Andy held me so tight that I could feel my blood stop pumping. My vision blurred and I felt so weak, like they were slowly sucking the life out of me. But, I loved Zach so much, that I thought of us kissing and remembered what he sounded like when he said he loved me. How he breathed when I touched him and said that I love him too. Just thinking about that gave me enough strength to fight back. Josh put his hands on the hooks of my bra and kissed me on the lips. He unhooked my bra but I pushed him away and hooked it again so that I wasn't exposed. I ran away from them but Andy shot the gun right passed my head. I fell on the pavement. Josh turned me over and kissed me from the lips down to my bra. I cried and screamed as he started unbuttoning my jeans. He scratched and slapped me until, "Get the hell away from her!" I heard someone scream. Someone jumped over me to push Josh off of me. Andy took advantage and kissed me. He beat me and pulled my hair. I screamed even more but he slapped me on the mouth to shut me up. He kissed me down to my bra and wrapped my legs around him. He went to my ear and said, "I can take you back to my apartment…where we can get more comfortable…I'm sure you'd rather do this on a king sized bed and not on the pavement in front of your boyfriend." as he was saying this he was slowly moving his hand down to my jeans. Whoever was saving me looked over to hear what Andy said and see Andy kiss me down to my bra. "GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Zach screamed. He yanked Andy off of me and beat both of them into a bloody and bruised mess. When he was finished I saw him start to walk towards me. I rolled onto my stomach so that I wouldn't see his face. He picked me up, being mindful of my injuries, and walked me to his car. **Early Wednesday Morning- 2:00 a.m.: Zach**

I woke up to the sound of someone washing up in the bathroom. I stood up and walked into Angie's room. She wasn't in her bed! She came out of the bathroom and walked toward the door. I stepped quietly out of her room as she tripped over a pair of shoes,

"Dammit!" she whispered and then covered her mouth to try and be quiet. I walked toward the door when she walked out of the apartment. I was panicked. I ran to my room and got dressed quickly. I ran down to the parking lot right when Angie pulled out of the apartment complex. I started my car quickly and sped away, following her and praying to God that she wouldn't know I was following her. She drove into the parking lot of our high school, but I was so close behind her that I didn't have time to turn. And the next U turn was fifteen miles from here!

"Ugh! Dammit!" I said. I drove for fifteen long minutes, probably speeding, and finally turned around. I sped down the street and finally got to school. I parked right behind Angie's car and heard her screaming and crying. I heard a gun shot and ran out of my car behind the school. Angie was lying on the ground with Josh on top of her!

"Get the hell away from her!" I screamed and jumped over Angie to get Josh off of her. I beat him up until I heard Andy whispering,

"I can take you back to my apartment…where we can get more comfortable…I'm sure you'd rather do this on a king sized bed and not on the pavement in front of your boyfriend." he slid his hands down to her jeans and kissed her cleavage!

"GET OFF OF HER NOW!" I screamed. I gripped the back of Andy's collar of his shirt and yanked him violently off of Angie. I beat them both into bloody messes lying on the ground only half-conscious. I picked Angie up and brought her to my car.

**Early Wednesday Morning- 3:45 a.m.: Angie**

He laid me down in his car and put his jacket over me. Five minutes into the car ride he said, "Why? Why would you come here? Why wouldn't you tell me?" I tried to explain to him the text that I got. But he just said, "But, why wouldn't you tell me?" "Everyone treats me like glass. I hate it. So I wanted to come here and try to fix the problem. And if I told you, you wouldn't of let me go." "Why the hell _would_ I let you go? THIS is why!" he pointed to my mangled body. "I'm sor-" "What the hell is wrong with you? I just can't believe that you would do that!" he yelled interrupting my apology. He stopped at a red light and I got out of the car. "What are you- Where are you going? They're still out ther-" I slammed the door in his face. I stomped back toward school. I didn't want to be near him if he was going to yell. So, I was going home, the long way. I heard him turn the car around and drive next to me. "Come back in the car." he told me calmly. I just stomped away faster. "Angie, I'm sor-" "Do NOT say that you are sorry." I interrupted. "But I-" "If you were truly sorry and if you truly cared about me, you would protect me and NOT YELL! You would tell me that what I did was stupid but YOU WOULD NOT YELL!" I screamed. He stopped the car when I stopped walking. I folded my arms and glared at him. He stared back and said, "I'm sorry." a minute or two later he said, "Let's just go home. I _am_ sorry. And I wouldn't flip our like that if I didn't love you." My heart raced and I sucked my stomach in. I heard a loud noise come out of my mouth and took a deep breath. I couldn't hold it anymore. I broke down. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Everything around me shook and turned sideways. I gripped my heart and stomach trying to calm down. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I bent over in emotional pain and agony. I was laying on the ground in a ball. I tried not to make any noise. I heard the car door open and close and I heard Zach walking toward me. His hands gently pulled me out of a ball and laid me down in his lap. He held me nicely, stroking my hair, neck, and shoulders as he said, "Let it go. Cry. It's okay. I'm here." and I did exactly what he told me to do. I cried extremely hard. I cried so hard that my whole body shook. My body shook so much that my insides shook. He picked me up and held me in his arms tighter. He sat in the middle of the road trying to calm me down. I usually felt safe when I was just with him, but for now, I only feel safe with him holding me tightly. Zach comforted me and let me cry. Forty five minutes passed before I was just sobbing. "Come on. Let's get you home. We need to clean you up…don't panic…but you're bleeding a little bit." he told me as he showed me the little bit of blood on his fingertips from my back. I started to sit up but my arms buckled. "Can you walk?" he asked. He helped me up and let go of my arms. My knees automatically buckled and sent me to the ground. He picked me up and carried me to the car. On the way home, he kept looking at me, but he never said anything. I looked over at him and saw that his shirt was soaking wet with my tears and had spots of my blood on it.

"I am really sorry…" I just barely whispered. He turned into a parking spot outside of the apartment building and told me everything was okay. **Early Wednesday Morning- 4:15 a.m.: Zach**

I carried her up to the apartment and into her room. I laid her down on her stomach and quickly got bandages, a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth, an icepack, and pain relieving gel. I carried everything to her room and closed the door. I put everything down on the table in her room and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail so I wouldn't get anything in her hair. She looked dead again which made me really upset. I dipped the washcloth into the warm water and washed her back gently. She gasped in pain even in her sleep! But, I knew I had to clean her up. So, I kept going until all of the dried blood and dirt was gone. I wiped all of the pain relieving gel on her back and bandaged it up. I laid the icepack nicely on her back and went to my room. I cried for an hour. I was so distressed over everything that I just broke down. I cried myself to 13: Getting Back On Track

**Wednesday Morning- 10:45 a.m.: Angie**

My head was thumping and my back was sore. My neck was cramped so much that I could barely move it. I could barely move at all! I opened my eyes and saw the door was closed. I was laying on my stomach and could barely hear. My legs and arms were numb and my eyes were dry. I mostly heard a ringing noise and the haunting screams that I let out last night. I sat up carefully and felt something slide down my back. I turned slowly and stiffly and saw that I had an ice-pack on my back. I sat up all the way and noticed that I had an ace-bandage wrapped around my back, stomach, and shoulders. I was red, black, and blue all over. My lips were swollen and my eyes were red. My legs had a stabbing pain in them. My hearing slowly came back and the haunting screams slowly faded away. "…you can't break up with her." someone said. I went to the door to hear what was going on. "No! Of course I'm not going to break-up with her! I'm in love with her." Zach said. "Well, you have to talk to her." Cody said. "She is obviously upset. From what you told us she is a mess! She probably can't even talk yet! She's horrified and needs us. She especially needs you, Zach." Grace said. "She is really worrying me. I just don't know what to do." he said. "Comfort her, talk to her, be nice to her, love her…simple!" Cassady explained. "And why are you going to prom?" Logan asked. "Well, the only way we can get these guys in jail is if the police see for themselves what they do. And…the police will be at prom. Plus, I planned something for prom…" he said. "What are you planning?" Cassady asked. "Well, I'm going to-" I dropped the ice-pack on the wooden floor making a loud noise and interrupting his sentence. "Go check on her!" Cody exclaimed. I heard Zach walking quickly to my room. I limped over to my bed and pretended that I was still asleep. He softly shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Zach sitting at the foot of my bed. He had a couple of scratches and bruises, but not many. I opened my mouth to say "hi" but nothing came out. I sat up, confused, and tried to say something. Nothing happened. I grabbed my throat, panicking, and looked at him pointing to my throat. He took my hand away from my throat and softly stroked the top of it. "It's okay. You just got too scared and hurt that you can't talk. The screaming didn't help much either." he laughed. He helped me get up. I was wearing pajama shorts and the same bra from last night. I put on my silky black robe and tied it tightly closed. He kept hold of my hand and led me outside. He put his other hand up to stop everyone from pelting me with questions. "You don't need to overwhelm her with questions. She's fine, probably a little sore, but she can't talk." he explained. I waved 'hi' to them and they waved back. I walked into the kitchen and ate some cereal. "She doesn't look very good…" Logan whispered. I took the whiteboard off of the refrigerator and wrote,'My ears work you know! Anyway, what were you planning for prom Zach?' I held it up to show them and winked at Zach. "You heard?" he exclaimed. I erased the first note and wrote,'Funny story… I woke up when Grace said that you can't break up with me, dropped the ice-pack when you were saying what you were planning. That was the loud noise.' There was a long and silent pause before anyone said anything. "Well, thank God I didn't finish my sentence." he laughed. I laughed silently, considering I had no voice. My phone suddenly rang and I handed it to Zach.'Turn it on speaker.' I wrote. He turned it on speaker and said, "Hello? Who is this?" No answer. "Who is this?" he asked louder. "No one important to you. Where's your girlfriend?" someone that I didn't recognize said. "Andy and/or Josh, stop. Leave us alone." Zach replied. "I love how you assume it's Andy and Josh. I can understand why, but still." "Well, then who-" "No one you know." he interrupted. "I only know Andy and Josh. I am one of their closest friends. We all make plans for how to get Angie away from you. This is your most important warning." he said. There was a knock on the door, so I opened it nervously and saw a package. I looked down the hallway and saw a guy with a cell phone held to his ear, he also looked a lot like one of the guys that held me last night…My eyes were huge, I was frozen. Glued to where I was. My chest felt tight and my stomach turned. I felt my knees buckle but I caught myself.

"You should have a package at your door right about now. Listen to the message carefully." and the 'unknown threatener' disconnected the line. I looked down the hallway again and felt a sudden burst of great anger. I sprinted down the hallway quietly with Zach chasing after me. The man didn't hear us because we were so quiet. I turned around and told Zach with my eyes not to pull me back into the apartment. My look, I could tell, was menacing, because Zach backed away from me with a freaked out look on his face. He stayed where he was as the man redialed his phone and talked to someone else. I knew that the guy who was standing in front of us was the guy that called us. He was a few feet away, so I ran down the hallway and jumped on his back, dragging him to the ground.

"What the hell? Angie! Get off of me!" he said angrily. I shook my head and slapped him in the face. He turned me around and held me the same way as last night. My arms fell asleep again and I was stuck. I got furious and somehow twisted out of his hold and kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch. He squealed in pain, let me go, and fell to the ground. I stood up and stomped right on his crotch as hard as I could along with a kick in the stomach and face. I walked with attitude passed Zach who was looking at that guy sympathetically and cringing, praising God that he wasn't in that guys' shoes. Then he walked back into the apartment with me. I picked up the box with shaky, sweaty hands and closed the door. I was just staring at the box. I felt someone's breath crawl down my neck and their hands brushed against my hips and went to take the box. I jumped away and what scared me the most was the sudden scream that crawled up my throat and burst through my mouth. It seemed to scare everyone else, considering they screamed too. "Angie! ANGIE!" they screamed. I stopped to catch my breath. Zach picked me up and walked me into the family room. I saw everyone on the couch with wide eyes and concerned looks. I was holding the box against my stomach trying to stay conscious. "Why did you scream? It's just a box!" Grace said. I looked at her slowly, about to tell her why I screamed. But I was so scared I couldn't say anything. "Angie?" I jumped at my name, "Angie, what's on the box?" Zach started taking the box from my hands, but I just clutched the box and shook my head. "Not here." I whispered. "You can show us-" "Later." I whispered, interrupting Logan. I climbed out of Zach's hold and walked into my room. I sat on my bed, staring at the box. "Tell me." Zach said closing the door. "They're going to…kill one of us." I said. He slowly sat down next to me and took the box. There was a note on the top of the box that said:'Do this or one of you will die' there was a bullet taped to the note. He looked horrified as he silently opened the box. I took it from him and read the next note, silently to myself. '1 Wear this to prom. 2 Move in with us. 3 Forget about Zach. 4 Marry us.' On the back of the note was a ring that was engraved with the words,'Or Else' "What does it say?" he asked. I covered my tear drenched face and handed him the note. He finished reading and seemed a little teary eyed himself. "Wear what?" he asked. Trying to see through my tears and hear through my sobs, I took the box and took out a skimpy, sexy, lacey lingerie piece. It was a strapless lacey bra with a thick line of black silk running off of the bottom of the bra. The line of silk attached itself to the sexy, lacey, black panties. I dropped it and looked at Zach. He was crying a little bit too. "Please don't cry. Why are you crying?" I sobbed. He cried harder and so did I. We both cried for 45 minutes until we were able to talk clearly. "I don't want you to leave me." he said shyly. "I'm not going to! The police will be there! I-I don't think either one of us will die…" I explained. I had to finish quickly so I wouldn't lose it. "No. These guys are gonna-" "Look me in the eyes." I interrupted. He looked me right in the eyes with a couple of tears running down his face. "I am not leaving you. Ever. Okay? We will be fine." I really meant it. He kept looking at me, so I held his hand and said, "Trust me." "I do." he said. "Swear it to me." I demanded. His way of swearing it to me was by giving me a nervous and intense kiss. It was breathtaking. He kissed me like it would be our last kiss. His fingers traced my back and slid to my stomach, opening my robe and wrapping his hands around my waist. His hold was tight and secure as he picked me up and laid me down on his stomach. I wrapped my arms around him, but he slowly let go, breathing heavily, saying, "I love you." We went back to kissing and it got even more intense and needed by the second. It scared me having to kiss him like this. Truthfully, I loved the kiss, but I dreaded how soon it was over. A couple of minutes wasn't enough for me. I wanted to hold him and kiss him forever. Every second of the day that we weren't touching in anyway, it was painful. Every time we didn't touch, my heart cried out, longing for his hand in mine. Every time we held hands, I could feel both of our hearts jump and beat faster. When we look each other in the eyes, it's a total love struck moment. It feels like everything stops and we are the only people alive. We both see how we feel about each other, clearly, vividly. I love him. I love him with all my heart and soul. We were breathing slowly and rhythmically. We were both lost for words. But he eventually said, "When?" "When what?" I breathed. "When can we…go further…with this?" he slowly said while slowly moving his hand down my side. I was too shocked out of my mind that I just stared at him. I couldn't say anything. "I'm only asking because I love you and it would…feel right to me…" he said. "Oh…" was all that I could say. He brushed my hair out of my face, to the side, traced my lips with one hand, and slid my robe off with the other hand. My heart beat fast and hard. My breath went in and out of me faster than usual. I leaned my head down against his neck and tried to control what I wanted to do. I kissed him three times on the neck and could hear his breath quicken. I looked at him and he slowly moved his hands down my back to my pajama bottoms. He started sliding them down around my thighs. "Wait." I said. He started to say something, but I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "Wait for the right time. Trust me, I want to…do that…with you too. Because I love you. I deeply, deeply love you. But, wait for the right time and we will be fine at prom." He agreed with me and pulled me against him. We kissed and kissed for 35 minutes, which still didn't seem like enough for me. "Do you really think-" "Yes." I interrupted. "Should we show them?" Zach asked. I looked at the box and the notes. "Only the notes." I said. I sat up slowly, putting my robe on while he said that we should show them everything. "No way!" I exclaimed. "You gotta give them some credit. They picked out a pretty sexy piece." he commented holding it up. I glared at him and he smiled innocently. I slowly walked over to him and whispered, "Oh my God, you want to see me…in that…that…THING!" he turned red and said, "Well, it wouldn't…I wouldn't…" "Well, it wouldn't…you wouldn't… what? It wouldn't _hurt? _You wouldn't _mind?" _I finished for him. I raised one eyebrow and waited for his response. "I'm only human!" he exclaimed. I looked at him and burst out laughing. "What? What is it?" he smiled. I fell to the floor and clutched my stomach, laughing. I guess my laughing makes him laugh too, considering he broke down hysterically laughing. "Okay." I breathed in and out until I was completely calm. "Let's go tell them what's going on." I said. Logan was making lunch and Grace was helping. Cassady and Cody were looking for something to watch on TV. _'We must've been in there for a while…' _I thought. "You okay? What's on the box?" Cody asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came into the family room to see what was going on. "Oh, you know…just some notes…" I said. "Well, let's see them." Grace said as she was sitting down. I handed them the notes and watched their faces grow with concern."Wait, wear what to prom?" Logan asked. Zach turned and looked at me with a "I told you so" smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and said, "I'd really rather not show you guys…" I said. "How bad can it-" I stopped Cody by glaring an "I mean it" glare at him. I stared Cody down and saw out of the corner of my eye, Zach walk in my room and bring out the box. "It's fine if they see." he told me. I let out a big sigh and let him take out the horrid lingerie piece that I got. "WHOA!" Logan and Cody screamed, stood up, and ran over to get a closer look. Their eyes bugged out of their heads and they stuttered over their sentences. "That's exactly how I felt." Zach laughed. Cody's and Logan's eyes wandered over to me and looked me up and down, picturing me in that piece. I blushed and turned to Grace and Cassady. "Are you going to wear it?" Grace asked slowly. I thought about it and whispered, "Well, I do think it would look good on me… I might…" I turned back to the three stooges and walked over to them. "Maybe I should try it on…" I said playfully. "TRY IT ON!" they screamed. I slapped them all in the face and snatched the lingerie out of their hands. Grace and Cassady cracked up, and I finally felt safe, without having to be held in Zach's 14: My One and Only Lethal Prom Night.

"I cannot believe it's prom night!" Cassady exclaimed.

"I can't believe your wedding is next week!" I smiled.

"Did you pick up the dress and flowers?" she asked.

"Everything is ordered and ready." I reassured her. Grace was out getting her hair done and the guys were at Logans' parents house. "So, what do you think Zach is planning tonight?" I asked. "Nope. I can't tell." Cassady told me. "Come on!" I whined. "Please tell me!" I begged. Cassady walked out of the room and into the family room. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I'm watching TV." she said. "Would you turn nickelodeon off and tell me?" I exclaimed over the blaring TV. She turned the TV off and walked into her room. "We all swore to him that we wouldn't tell!" she said, sitting on her bed. "I'll call him!" and I did. "Hey… I thought we weren't supposed to talk until tonight…" Zach answered. "Please tell me!" I said. "Tell you wha- Oh no way!" he laughed. "Put Logan on the phone…" I had a good idea. "He's not going to say, but okay…" he told me. "Hey, Angie. What's up?" Logan asked. "Hi, Logan. Listen, remember that outfit that Andy and Josh sent?" "Of course I do! You think I would just forget something like that?" "Well, if you tell me what Zach has planned for tonight, I promise to wear just that, just for you." I said with and evil smile spread across my face. Logan didn't talk for a long time. His breathing exhilarated by the second. Finally, after ten minutes of silence he said, "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you! He is gonna-" suddenly there was a big crash on the other end of the line. "What happened?" I screamed. "Let me up! Let me tell her!" Logan screamed. "No one is telling you what I have planned. I can't believe you would let LOGAN see you in that, but not ME!" Zach said. "Well, I-I… just-" "You will find out tonight." and he hung up. "Ugh! Why won't anyone tell me?" I exclaimed. Cassady laughed at me and said that I was crazy.

Seven hours of girl talk, make-up, and getting all ready, and our limo arrived. The guys would meet us at school. I had butterflies in my stomach and throat. "Aren't you worried about…them?" Grace asked me. "If he says it'll be fine, then it'll be fine." Though I was kind of doubting it. We got to school and I felt like my insides were going to explode! I was dizzy and cold. We all slowly got out of the limo and heard the muffled music coming from the school. My legs were shaking and my throat was bone dry. Grace and Cassady helped me walk to the front door. "Hold on, I have a text message." I said.'Everything is set. Meet you at your locker.' "It's just from Zach." and we walked into school. The music was louder and we were soon just around the corner from our lockers. I turned the corner and looked down. I watched my feet as I walked toward him. I bit my lip, nervously and closed my eyes as I stopped in front of him. I felt his fingertips go down my cheek, neck, and put his hand on my heart. "You look perfect." he whispered. I blushed bright red and thanked him. I finally opened my eyes and held his hand. "Let's go." I told him. We walked into the crowded gym. I looked around and noticed that the gym was gorgeous! It had blue and white balloons, streamers, and other beautiful decorations. The first song that was playing was one of my favorites. I grabbed Zach's hand and ran onto the dance floor.

Two hours into prom without a problem. Andy and Josh hadn't bothered us all night! Maybe it really was going to be okay! The first slow song that played was our song, "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. He took my hand and pulled me against him. He smiled and towards the end of the song he said, "Angie, I know that I don't deserve you, but I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He took my left hand, got down on one knee, and said, "Angelina, will you marry me?" He took out the most gorgeous ring. It had a gold band encrusted with diamonds. One oval shaped diamond in the middle that sparkled. It sparkled so brightly, it blinded me! Tears slowly ran down my face as I said, "Oh…my…God….Yes." He smiled and put the ring on my finger. He was so happy and so was I. Everyone clapped as we kissed. I felt safe and unharmed in his arms. That feeling changed just two minutes after we kissed. Someone pulled Zach from my arms and tore my hair out of it's barrette. Everyone screamed and gasped. I heard a gun shot and saw the room spin. Somebody was dragging me across the floor by my hair. I screamed bloody murder and heard the police officers run after me. I felt a giant tug on my head. I really thought that whoever was pulling me, ripped my hair out. But my body was still being dragged down the hallway. I looked around trying to see where I was. My eyes unfocused and I saw double. I found just a little bit of strength and pulled my body out of this person's grip. My head felt detached from my body. Everything suddenly got really bright and my face started stinging. I saw a blurry figure hovering over me with a grim smile. This person was evil. He pinned me down, holding my arms down and sitting on my legs. I couldn't move. I couldn't see, but I faintly saw a group of people standing around me, the police officers. I heard a girl's voice tell the evil boy, "Give Angie and Zach back to us. This is your only warning." The boy laughed a familiar laugh. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew that this boy was Andy or Josh. "No." he said with a smile. I heard the police get their guns out and ready to shoot. Andy/Josh got a gun out and put it to my head. I cried and gasped for air as I tried to move. I heard Zach scream from a couple of feet behind me. I heard him getting beat and the girl said, "Go help him!" I started recognizing the girl's voice… but not enough to really know who she was.

**Saturday Night- 9:45 p.m.: Zach**

Someone was dragging me by my legs down the hallway. He yanked my leg harshly until I thought he ripped my leg off. He finally let go of my legs and started beating me with a baseball bat. I screamed in pain and horror as he hit my back, legs, stomach, and neck.

"Go help him!" I heard a familiar girl's voice scream.

**Saturday Night- 9:47 p.m.: Angie** "Leave us alone, or else she gets a bullet in her head." he said slowly. "…Andy…" I gasped. "Andy," the girl started walking toward him, but he gave her a look that said 'Come any closer and I'll shoot you' so she walked back to her place. I was finally able to see a little better. The girl cop was wearing a prom dress…and holding a gun! My eyes focused a little bit more and I saw that it was Isabella from my History class! "Andy, if you let them go now, then you and Josh will just have to do a couple hours worth of community service." Isabella said. But he just gripped my body tightly and quickly dragged me into the science classroom. He picked me up and threw into the classroom. I fell to the cold floor and laid limp and lifeless waiting for something to happen. He slammed the door in the cops' faces and locked the door. Josh sat me down next to Zach and they sat at the front desk…glaring…at…us. _'Oh no! NO! This is happening. It's going to happen! HE COULD DIE!' _I thought. My finger felt one hundred pounds heavy. I looked down at my left hand and twisted my engagement ring nervously. I looked over at Zach who looked scared and was physically hurt. He had bruises and bloody scratches all over him. Andy and Josh got up and I knew exactly what was going to happen next. I stood up and screamed, "NO!" I could feel my blood rush up my toes and to the roots of my hair. My skin turned red and my legs cramped up. I couldn't stand. I fell to the floor and held my neck, struggling for air. Andy aimed the gun at me and was ready to shoot. My whole body cramped up and I was stuck. I was paralyzed. Andy shot the gun at me, but I found my strength just in time. I rolled over and the bullet flew right over me. They jumped up and started attacking Zach. They punched him and choked him. His blood was everywhere. I didn't want to leave him. But, the only way he would survive was if I let the cops in. My legs hurt horribly but I got up and ran as fast as I could to the door, opened it, and let the cops in. Zach was screaming behind me and I was so tempted to go back to him and try to beat Andy and Josh. But I knew I would lose. The cops attacked Andy and Josh and I ran out of the room, crying and screaming in pain. Andy and Josh were arrested and Zach was being checked out by a doctor in the parking lot. He had some major scratches and bruises, but the doctor bandaged them up. He was bloody and wet from his wounds and tears, so the doctors and nurses helped him get cleaned up. He looked a lot better. No one in the gym was hurt. The first gun shot was just a warning. Everyone let us go home and get some rest. I thanked Isabella and got into Zach's car. He drove home and the only thing he said was, "My one and only lethal prom night…"Chapter 15: What Just Happened?

When we both got home we each had a text message from Grace basically telling us that they were happy we were okay and they would see us in the morning. No one was home but us. "Well, that was an interesting situation." Zach said. "Yeah…you feel okay? How are your um…injuries?" I laughed. "I feel a lot better. Don't worry." Zach walked to his room and said that he was going to get changed. But I took his hand and stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked. I just looked at him preparing myself for what I was ready to do. I traced my fingertips down his cheek to his tie and violently pulled it loose. His hands shook and his eyes grew wide. I slowly slid my hands under his jacket and pulled it off. I stepped closer to him and gave him one hell of a kiss. I pulled him into my room, closed and locked the door. When he heard the door lock, he cradled me in his arms. I took his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt all the way. He shoved me against the wall and kissed my neck. His hands slowly slid up my back and un-zipped my dress. He pulled my dress off and let out a moan of excitement that sent chills through my body. I was wearing the sexy piece that Andy and Josh got me. He let go of me to see what I looked like, but quickly went back to kissing me. His strong and warm arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly took his shirt off and he kissed me with even more of a force. But he let go right as I started unbuttoning his pants. He looked at me with concern. "I'm ready." I whispered. My lips tingled with anticipation. My stomach was flooded with butterflies. My arms very slowly slid up and down his chest. He let out a couple of short breaths that became gasps. And then turned into groans. He got even closer to me. He pushed up against me and waited. That's when it happened. We kissed forcefully and felt each other all over. I jumped up and tightly wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked me over to my bed and laid me down. He laid on top of me and moved his hand gracefully up and down my body. I finally got his pants unbuttoned and off. Our lips and bodies that were pressed together were hot and anxious. We rolled over so that I was on top. His hands anxiously moved up my back and unhooked my bra. I slid it off and tightly wrapped myself around him. Our breath was heavy and loud. He grasped a bunch of my hair in his fist and rolled over again. He kissed my throat as I slid my hands down his back, he grabbed my hands and worked them downward until we both took the rest of each others clothes off. My pulse raced and my blood boiled. The way his hands moved around my body made me crazy. My lips were needy for more. But he rubbed his hands in such the perfect way that my body screamed for more. A long and uncontrollable moan escaped my mouth. His breath got faster and his hands gripped me tightly. And then it really happened. I felt a weird kind of pressure down below my waist which made him groan and go crazy. That weird pressure grew to be a good feeling. After a couple of seconds of that something very odd happened.

"Ah! Ah!" I gasped as my back arched and I sat up into his lap. He looked into my eyes as I bit my bottom lip and placed my hands behind his neck. He pushed forward giving me nothing to do but gasp and moan and hold him tightly against me.

"Angie…" he breathed and kissed my neck, closing his eyes and pushing in and out. I closed my eyes and held him tightly.

"Oh my God…" I gasped heavily and combed my fingers through his hair and held him so tight that I thought I was suffocating him. He held me just as tight though. He laid me back down and examined my body as he continued to make love to me. His lips moved down to my stomach and back up to my lips again. I kissed him vigorously while he moved a little faster.

"Zach…Zach!" I breathed.

"What? What is it?" he groaned.

"Oh…my God!" I squealed. He laughed quietly and went faster. I gripped the mattress and closed my eyes.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I…I love you…too ah!" I squealed again as he went just a little rougher and faster. This was by far the loudest and longest moan that escaped my mouth. Zach went absolutely crazy…

**Sunday Morning- 9:30 a.m.: Zach**

'_Oh God I've never felt this good!' _I thought, _'Oh her body was so elegant and beautiful! It's almost indescribable! Last night was so…oh her body was so smooth, her lips were so succulent and delicious, her neck was so soft and warm, her legs were so graceful as they wrapped around my waist. Last night was a long and lovely dance that Angelina and I made. Oh my God! _

_Our bodies put together as one was just so amazing! She was so beautiful last night, the way her body moved with mine. The way our hips moved together, how our lips were in perfect synchronization, how amazing it was when our eyes met and I would push in just a little bit more. The way her delicate little hand brushed the side of my face, down my neck, and onto my chest. The way her breath crawled down the front of my body. _

_How her lips parted and her eyes closed when I did something that she loved. How she breathed and squealed quietly last night just made me hold her tighter. I never wanted to let go. How the tiny droplets of sweat slid down her face over her lips as she parted them again made me crazy and grasp her tightly so I could go in deeper. How, towards the end, a light sheet of sweat had formed on her neck and chest and the back of her knees. She was warm and limp in my arms as I finished and laid down next to her. She looked at me, breathing heavily, and stroked my cheek one last time before she fell asleep, leaving her hand on my chest.' _I smiled widely and sincerely to Angelina. She still wasn't awake, but I loved this little alone time I had. I turned over on my side and brushed her arm lightly. I smiled even more and kissed her shoulder.

I got out of bed and got dressed into a pair of jeans, a light blue tee shirt, and sneakers when I realized that I hadn't worn a condom last night! '_It'll…provably be fine…' _I thought. I knelt down next to Angelina and kissed her lightly. I wrote a note to her saying that I was just going for a walk and that I would be back later. I walked out of the apartment, closed and locked the door, and left.

**Sunday Morning- 10:30 a.m.: Angelina**

I woke up at 10:30 in the morning. My body was sore and I was dizzy. I was under a big mess of the sheets, but no one was next to me. The first thing I noticed was that I didn't have any clothes on. So, I wrapped the sheets around me and got out of bed. The next thing that I noticed was that the whole room was a mess. Clothes, pillows, and blankets covered the whole room. I also found the lingerie that I got three days ago on the floor near the door. I slid it under the dresser with my foot so no one would see it. I couldn't really remember why the room was like this and why I had to wrap sheets around me before getting up. I went to the closet and got my robe out, put it on, tied it tightly closed and went into the kitchen. In the kitchen I found a note. It said,"Went for a walk. Be back at ,Zach." I put the note down and looked around the house to see if Grace and Cassady were home. No one was home but me. Feeling a little freaked out I ran back in my room and called them. "Hello?" Grace answered. "Grace? It's Angie. Listen, where are you guys? Why didn't you come home?" I asked. "We all…um…had stuff to…do…" she said slowly. "Come on, Grace!" I complained. "What happened?" "I think I'm…" she started to say. "You think you're what?" I asked. "Pregnant." she whispered. "You…think you are…pregnant? THAT'S why you were _busy_ last night! What was Cassady doing?" Grace stayed silent and I caught on quickly. "Wait, you BOTH did that with your boyfriends?" I exclaimed. "Not boyfriend…more like…" she stopped herself and let me figure it out for myself. "Oh my God. You're engaged too?" I screamed. "Yeah…" she said. "Oh my God! Grace! I'm so happy for you! Your engaged and you might be pregnant!" "I know! I'm really happy too!" she responded. I got a very tight knot in my stomach. My throat felt like it was closing up. "Wait, what does your room look like right now?" I asked hesitantly. "A big mess. Clothes, pillows, sheets everywhere. Why?" she asked. Then it hit me. Everything that happened. Every kiss, every touch, everything that we did came flooding back to my mind. Every detail of what happened rushed through my head. _Every little detail!_ "I can't believe it." I whispered. "What? Oh yeah, what did you and Zach do last night? Watch a movie? Come on I want to hear about how you celebrated your engagement!" she said. "Did you guys plan on doing that last night?" I asked. "Yeah. So, come on! Tell me!" I was hesitant to tell her, but I did anyway. "Well, considering my room looks just like yours, I'm sure you can imagine what we did…" I said. She was silent on the other end. I couldn't even hear her breathing. A couple of long moments passed by before she screamed, "YOU GUYS DID _THAT?" _I laughed and said, "Yeah…" "Did he come on to you?" she asked. "Well, no, not really." I answered. "Oh my God. _You_ came on to _him!" _she exclaimed. She asked for details of what happened and of course I gave them to her. "We didn't plan anything either." I laughed. I suddenly got really hungry and grabbed a package of oatmeal to make. "Well, we just wanted to make sure we were ready." she said. "Here, let me get Cass on the phone." I said. "Hey, what's up?" Cassady said. "THEY DID IT TOO!" Grace screamed. "GRACE! SHUT UP!" I laughed. "Whoa! Wait! Did you guys plan too?" Cassady asked. "No! I just…he just…" I didn't know what to say. "She came on to him!" Grace explained. Cassady screamed and asked for details. So we all exchanged our stories while eating breakfast. "Mmmmm! This is really good!" I said out of know where. "What is?" the both asked. "Where did you get this oatmeal?" I asked. "Um…Angie? You don't like oatmeal…" Cassady said slowly. "Have you ever had it before? Or are you the kind of person that looks at something and says that you don't like it?" Grace asked. "I've had it before. I wonder why- Oh my God. You don't think…?" I said. "It's too soon to even know…" Grace said. "Okay. Good. Plus maybe the oatmeal I ate that other time went bad or something…" Although I strongly doubted it. "Well, I have to go. I need to wash up and make sure everything is set for your wedding in four days!" I said to Cassady. "'Kay! Thanks! Bye!" and Cassady hung up. "Angie, I'd get a pregnancy test if I were you. It's still too soon to tell, but just get one to be prepared." Grace told me. I thanked her and hung up. I got dressed and washed up, checked on the wedding plans, and decided to go to the drug store…to get my pregnancy test…

**Sunday Morning- 11:30 a.m.: Zach**

I had been walking around for about two hours just looking in the windows of stores I passed by. It was a beautiful day, sunny and breezy. I had my sun glasses on and felt a cool breeze rush by as I looked over and saw Angie driving into the drug store parking lot. I was a little bit worried to see her driving to the drug store. I wondered if I hurt her last night…

**Sunday Morning- 11:30 a.m.: Angelina** As I was driving to the store I thought I saw Zach walk by. But, he was on my mind so much that I just decided it was my imagination. As I pulled into the parking lot of the store, silently praying that no one I knew was here, someone knocked on my window, making me jump out of my skin. "Hey!" Zach yelled through the window. I rolled down the window and turned the radio off. "You alright? I didn't mean to scare you…" he said. "I'm fine." I just barely said. "What's wrong? Why are you here? Are you sick?" he asked. "Um…you could say that." I rolled the window up and got out of the car. I started to quickly walk away from him, to avoid these questions, but he took my hand and spun me into his arms. "Why are you here?" he asked, smiling. He was smiling so much today! "I…um…I need some…uh…Advil…? I have a…uh…headache…." I poorly explained. "Well, if that's all, then I guess I can come in with you." he said as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. _'Dammit! Ugh! What do I do? What do I say?'_ And then I got an idea. "I'm a little uncomfortable with you coming in with me. I need medicine for my monthly _gift." _I said. "Oh. What medicine?" he asked. He looked a little concerned. '_Damn! *sigh* I have to say it!' _I thought. "Birth control. It isn't for…um…what…we did. It helps your skin and controls girls' hormones at that time." I said. When I said "what we did" he smiled even more. "Are you sure? I have a feeling you're here because…because…" he didn't want to say. "Because…what?" I asked curiously. "Well, I'm worried that I…hurt you…last night…" he explained nervously. Although I did have a couple of bruises on my back and left leg, and was a little sore _down there, _he didn't hurt me. "Aww! No, no, no! You didn't hurt me! Trust me! It was a little rough but, honestly, I did not mind at _all_." I laughed. He brushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck slowly. I closed my eyes and held his hands to tell him to keep going. He slid his hands down my stomach and rubbed my thighs slowly. But, then I remembered that we were in public. I became extremely embarrassed and said,

"No! No not here. Not now."

"Why not?" he asked kissing me more and holding me tighter.

"Because we're out in public!" I exclaimed trying to break free of his hold.

"So, get in the car and we can do this in the back." he said.

"No!" I laughed.

"I agree. You deserve a much more romantic and comfortable spot to do this. But, I need you…now. Right now. This instant. The windows are tinted. No one will see us." he begged.

"Still no." I smiled. He opened the drivers seat door and pushed me in.

"Zach! What the-" he laid on top of me and said,

"Yes." he kissed me and when I spoke, he just kissed my neck.

"Zach, stop! Just wait until we get home!" I said.

"Make me a man again." he groaned.

"What? You've been a man!" I exclaimed.

"Oh," he sighed, "I only really know it when we make love."

"_Still no!" _I smiled. He stopped kissing me and looked at me, with a weird kind of concentrating look on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Zach closed his eyes and became as still as a statue. He gripped my forearm so tight that it felt like a car was slowly running over it. I gasped in pain and asked what he was doing again. He still didn't answer. His eyebrow creased with concentration and frustration. His mouth frowned and his grip became tighter.

"Ow! Ow! OUCH! Ah! Zach!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he opened his eyes which I thought changed to an electric blue color for a minute. I just pretended I didn't see it and made myself believe that it never happened. He looked down and saw that my arm was turning blue and red where he was grasping it.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" he said.

"It's fine…ow! What were you doing?" I asked.

"Um…don't you need to get something?" he asked, avoiding my question.

"Yeah," I said letting it go, "why don't you wait in the car? I'll let you drive home!" I said. "Oh yay." he said sarcastically. I laughed and walked inside, relieved that he bought that and no one I knew was here. I went to the counter and saw an older lady there. She looked like she was maybe in her mid 30's. "Excuse me, where are the pregnancy tests?" I asked quietly. She went inside a room, probably the stockroom, and came out with a brown bag. "Here it is. I know you're probably embarrassed to be buying this, so just keep it in the bag." she smiled. I thanked her, paid for it, and walked to my car. "Can I see what kind you got?" Zach asked as I climbed inside the car. "I'd rather not…" I said. "Ok." he looked confused and I think he started to figure out that I didn't buy birth control.

When we got home I put the bag in the bathroom cabinet with a note that said,

"Angelina's- DO NOT OPEN!"

Grace and Cassady came over around three thirty in the afternoon with Logan and Cody. The guys went into the guest room to talk and us girls stayed in the family room.

"Did you get…the thing?" Grace asked.

"Yeah…it's in the bathroom. I just hope he doesn't find it…" I said.

That night before I went to bed, Grace called me into her room.

"I really want you and Zach to be happy. And I know you need your personal space. So, Logan and Cody found their own place and…I'm giving you this apartment." she told me. I was too shocked to answer. I burst into tears of happiness and thankfulness for her. "Thank you so much! Wait, do you live close by?" I asked. "We live right next door." she laughed. I hugged her and said good-bye to her. And she went next door. Zach was in our room already and getting changed. We both got in bed and kissed each other goodnight. I turned the lights off and laid down. But, Zach turned them back on and quickly leaned over me. He climbed on top of me and slowly said, "What did you buy at the drug store today?" "Birth control. I bought birth con-" "Birth control is prescribed to women. You can't just buy it. So, what did you _honestly_ buy?" he said. "I'm tired. Goodnight!" I tried to turn over but he picked me up by my arms and pushed me against the head board. He tightly gripped my wrists and leaned over me. He got very close to me and asked again, "What did you buy at the drug store?" I breathed heavily and studied his lips. When he was this close to me, I couldn't help but kiss him. It was at least ten minutes later when I let go and said,

"Don't worry about it. I love you." and I went to sleep. I rolled over and felt nothing next to me. I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't care. I wanted to know why I've been waking up alone. I opened my eyes and saw that it was four in the morning. I got up and walked out into the hallway without my robe. I was a little cold in my short, silky nightgown. But I ignored that because of what I _didn't _find in the bathroom. I looked in the cabinet and saw that my brown paper bag was gone! "No! Where is it? Oh my God! Where is it? He can't find it!" I whispered frantically to myself. I ran down the hallway and went into the pitch black family room. I went to turn on the lamp, but right as I grabbed the switch, someone else's hand turned it on for me. Zach was sitting on the couch and staring at the brown paper bag on the table. "What are you doing? Give me that!" I grabbed the bag off the table and opened it to see if it was still in there. It wasn't. "Where did you put my medicine?" I asked furiously. He slowly reached down onto the floor and picked the pregnancy test up.

"_This _is your _medicine?" _he asked angrily. He stood up slowly and held the test up in his hand. "Explain. Now." he said. "I don't need to ex-" "EXPLAIN. NOW!" he yelled, "ISN'T IT TOO SOON FOR YOU TO KNOW IF YOU'RE PREGNANT OR NOT? DID YOU DO THAT WITH SOME OTHER GUY? HOW COULD YOU?" he yelled. "Please don't yell-" he came over to me and furiously looked down at me. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK YOU'RE PREGNANT? PREGNANT? I'M SEVENTEEN! I CAN'T HANDLE THAT! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DON'T TELL ME! WE AREN'T EVEN MARRIED YET AND YOU'RE PREGNANT! PREGNANT?" he screeched. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW! AND TELL ME WHY YOU HAD _SEX_ WITH _SOMEONE ELSE!" _he screamed and pushed me violently away from him. I burst into tears and fell to the floor. I held his leg like a child and pleaded that he not be mad. He took a couple of minutes to calm down and breathe. Finally, he knelt down beside me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little freaked out." he explained. "Please forgive me." he pleaded. I sobbed and sobbed for fifteen very long minutes until I could explain to him my concern about my odd choice of breakfast yesterday morning. "It's just incase I need it. Incase I start to get the symptoms. I didn't do that with any other guy! I swear! It's just incase I need it!" I said as I wiped my face dry. I laid on the floor and he laid next to me. Putting his arm around me he said, "I am so sorry I ever yelled at you." and we fell 16: Big Events Mean Big Surprises… "Zach." I whispered and tapped him on the arm. "Zach!" I said louder. He just mumbled and turned over. I went to the other side of him and started laughing. I laid on my stomach and just looked at him. Just a couple of minutes passed by before I decided to kiss him awake. I kissed him for two minutes before he woke up and pulled me closer to him. "Hello." I laughed. "Hey." he smiled back. I got up off of him and went to my room for my robe. I got it on and tied it closed. I turned to go to the bathroom and wash up, but on my way to the door, Zach stopped me by blocking my way out. "Um…can I go to the bathroom?" I laughed. He was just looking me up and down. It looked like he was studying me…I tried to walk under his arm, but he lowered it. I tried moving his arm, but he was too strong. I finally tried pushing him out of the way, but he just walked into my room, pushing me back. "What are you doing? Why won't you let me leave?" and then it came to me. And I knew that he was going to keep me there for awhile. I didn't want to do this anymore because I didn't want to get pregnant…Well, I wanted a child, but I would prefer if I would get pregnant after I was married. "We really honestly shouldn't." I explained to him why and he let me go regretfully. I went to the bathroom and did my normal washing up routine. The whole day was normal but Zach just kept leading me to my room…**The Next Week:** "I cannot believe that you are getting married today! Oh my gosh! I'm going to cry!" Grace said. She ran out of the room trying not to cry. "It's so exciting! I'm so happy for you! I think I'm going to cry!" I laughed and then said, "You look gorgeous." "Thank you. I'm so nervous. What if he's just doing this to get me in bed?" she exclaimed. "Um…Cassady? You kind of…already…" "Oh yeah." she laughed. She looked like an angel. Her beautiful and elegant wedding gown fit her perfectly. Her hair outlined her face perfectly. The decorations and location showed her personality off perfectly. Basically, everything was perfect! Her wedding was in a beautiful garden full of multi-colored flowers. The top of her dress had a nice floral pattern on it which made the whole wedding fit together very nicely. I couldn't believe that I put this all together in just about one month! It was crazy to me! In the beginning I thought that it was impossible! But now we're here…and she's getting married! "You ready?" I asked as we walked to where she would enter. "Ready. But nervous." she replied, biting her lip. "Stop it." I touched her chin to tell her to stop biting her lip, "You are gorgeous on the inside and the outside. Cody loves you. You were both made to be with each other." "Thank you…" she whispered. "Now, go blow him away with your stunning appearance." and she walked down the aisle. After the ceremony and the first dance, Cassady came up to me.

"Where's Grace?" she asked. I looked around to see where she was.

"I don't know. She was there for the ceremony, but then she left to go check something in the dressing room. I'll check the bathroom." and we separated. I walked into the bathroom and looked around. I didn't see anyone, but I did faintly here someone taking deep breaths. "Grace?" I asked. There was a sudden crash coming from the back of the bathroom. I ran to the back and found Grace on the floor in a fetal position taking deep breaths. "Grace! What's wrong?" I exclaimed. I knelt down next to her to see if she was hurt. "I'm… I'm pre-" she stopped and started to freak out. "You're what?" I asked frantically. "I'm…pregnant…" she whispered. "You…you're pregnant? For real?" I exclaimed. "Yeah…I'm happy…but, it's scary…especially when I'm only seventeen! I don't know what to do…" she said. "Keep it." I said. "What?" "Keep it. You'll be fine. It's better to keep it and take care of it, than just abandon it. The poor thing." I explained. "You're right…how do I tell Logan?" she exclaimed. "Oh. I don't know…want me to tell him?" I asked. "Would you?" she looked at me with big, pleading eyes. I nodded and went out to get Logan. "Where's Logan?" I asked Cassady. "I don't know. What's wrong with Grace?" "I'll tell you later. Or you can just go see her in the bathroom." and she went to the bathroom. I saw Logan at the bar, talking with Cassady's brother. "Um…Logan? Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure!" he smiled. "Follow me…" and we walked to the back room where the staff usually was. It was empty, so it was the perfect place to tell him what he needed to know. "What's wrong? You don't look so good." he told me. I didn't answer, I just looked at my hands nervously, "Angie? What's going on?" "Um…Grace is-" "Is she okay?" he panicked. "Yeah, yeah! She's fine! But…" "But…what?" "She just found out that…uh…well…" "Just say it!" "Grace is pregnant." Logan stood frozen in front of me for a long couple of seconds and then he blacked out. "Logan! Logan! Wake up!" I yelled. "Help!" I screamed running out of the room. Zach called an ambulance, but right as the ambulance parked, Logan woke up. "I'm-I'm fine. Just panicked." the ambulance checked him out and left, a little bit annoyed. I saw Grace coming out of the bathroom right as Logan said that he was fine. She looked happy but horrified at the same time. Logan ran over to her, and I saw them both talking frantically to each other. "What happened?" Zach asked me. "Well, Grace found out that she's pregnant…" I said slowly. "Oh…" was all he said. After the party, we said our goodbye's to Cassady and Cody and went home.

"So, did you take the test yet?" Zach asked as he drove us home.

"What test-oh, no…I…I didn't…" I said nervously and looked out the window.

"Do you think that you are?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know…I can't tell yet…" I replied and he didn't say anything for a while. "Are you going to be okay…if I am…pregnant?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He took a while to think and make sure that he answered honestly. "It…wouldn't be a bad thing…" he said. "Okay…but that doesn't answer my question." "Yes it does." he answered quickly. "It answers part of my question. But not all-" "It does answer your whole question." he sternly said. "Zach, please tell me how you would feel if I was pregnant." "I don't…I don't want you to feel…pressured…" he quietly said. "Why would I…oh…you _want_ me to be pregnant…." I whispered. "Yes. I want us to have a family. And I didn't want to pressure you, incase you weren't pregnant, into trying to get pregnant. I want you to _want_ to be pregnant." he confessed. I didn't say anything. I was extremely happy that he felt this way. I really did want to have a baby with him. I didn't care how old I was. I love him and he loves me, "Are you okay? Did…does that…make you-" "Pull over." I interrupted. "What?" _"Pull over." _I emphasized. He pulled over to the side of the road and I stopped the car. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" he asked. I turned to him and held his hand. "I don't feel pressured. I just…really want to have a family with you. And I really love you…and now…" "Now…what?" he asked. "Now, just get us home as soon as possible." I breathed. "Why? Oh…you want to…do you feel pressured?" "No, just drive!" I exclaimed starting the car again. "Wait. Why can't we just do that here?" he laughed. "DRIVE!" I exclaimed and he sped home.

We barely made it through the door without kissing each other. Zach grabbed me and kissed me in the hallway. He opened the front door, pushed me in, closed and then locked the front door. He pushed me through the hall way, slipping his shoes and jacket off, and then un-zippering my dress. We left a trail of our clothes and accessories from the front door to the bedroom door.

"We're not gonna…make it to the bed." Zach gasped through our kiss. We made it into the bedroom and I closed the door. Zach locked it and unhooked my bra as I slid his pants off. I threw my bra on the ground and pulled Zach over to the bed. He laid on top of me and removed his boxers and my panties. That night was hot and erotic and we both loved it.

I woke up laying over Zach and I lightly kissed his neck.

"Hi." I breathed. "You're not cold?" he asked. "No…why?" "You have one sheet over you. That's it. The window is open and it's forty-seven degrees out!" he laughed. I felt weird. I was unusually hot and had stomach cramps. I sat up and wrapped the sheets around me, to cover myself up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah…I think." I slowly got up and quickly stumbled back. Zach jumped out of bed and caught me before I hit the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, panicking. "I don't know. I just lost my balance. I don't feel too good. Help me to the bathroom." he led me to the bathroom and I told him to just let me wash up and that I would be fine. He left and I closed the door. I took the pregnancy test out of the bag and box. I was reading the directions to see how long it would take to register, when I suddenly tasted bile in my mouth. I ran to the toilet and threw up. When I was done I heard Zach walking quickly to the bathroom, but I locked the door so that he wouldn't come in. "Let me in." he said frantically. "No-" I started throwing up again. When I was finally done, I brushed and rinsed my mouth out and said, "I'll be out in a minute." and he left. I took the test and waited for the results. I waited and waited nervously. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was lightheaded. The five minutes it said it would take to register felt like five years to me. When five minutes finally passed I nervously took the test and read it. I read it over and over to see if it was right. I threw the test away and I went outside to talk to Zach. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he screeched. "Calm down. It's fine. It's nothing to worry about." I explained. "Oh…" "Sit down." I sat him down on the couch and said, "I need you…to be calm and collected. Ok?" I said. He nodded and I very slowly said, "I'm….I am….pregnant." "What?" he barely even mouthed. "Yeah, I'm pregnant…" I smiled the biggest smile ever and he got up, picked me up, and kissed me happily. When he finally let go I laughed and said, "I take it, you like it too." "YES!" he laughed. "Hold on, I have to call Grace and Cassady!" he let me go and I ran to get my phone. "Hello?" they both answered. "I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed. "WHAT?" they screamed. We all screamed and laughed. And then Cassady said, "Me too." then we all screamed even louder. "Okay okay! We all need to find out when our babies are due!" We agreed and hung up to call our doctor's to make appointment's as soon as possible! "When is your appointment?" Zach asked after I got off the phone. "Next Monday." I said. "Boy or girl?" he asked. "What? Oh, I don't know…either one is fine." "Come on, deep down inside, I know you want one more than the other." he said. "Well, I guess I really want a girl. What about you?" "Honestly, I don't care if this baby comes out looking like a seahorse or alien. I'm just glad that we are having this baby…together." he said. I laughed and started to cry happily and hug him tightly. "Are you nervous?" Zach asked as he drove us to my doctor appointment.

"Yes! I have butterflies and I'm shaking and…and…I'm a mess!"

"You'll be fine." he laughed. He drove into the parking lot of the doctor's office and parked closely to the entrance, so I didn't have to walk for very long. "It's fine if we don't get parking spots really close to the entrance's of places that we go to." I laughed. "I'm just making sure you're okay." I smiled and held his hand as we walked inside. I sat down near the counter so I could fill out the forms and hand them to the secretary easily. "Do you want me to fill them out?" Zach asked. "Calm down babe. I can do a lot of things, even with a baby in my stomach!" I laughed. "Right, sorry. I'm just nervous." "It's fine. I like the fact that you want to help." I kissed him on the lips and filled out the forms. The door opened and closed so many times. It was hard to concentrate, but I answered every question eventually. "Angie? ANGIE!" I heard someone scream. "What?" I said looking up. Someone hugged me tightly and said, "I'm so glad you're okay! Why are you here though? What's wrong?" she let go. "Isabella? Oh my God! Isabella! I'm fine I just-" I sat her down next to me and whispered, "I'm here because I'm pregnant…" She smiled and screeched softly and hugged me even tighter. "I'm so happy for you! Wait, why are Grace and Cassady here too?" she asked. I looked around and saw Grace, Cassady, Cody, and Logan walk in. "Oh my God! We have the same appointment date…" I whispered. "Wait, they're here for the same reason?" she asked. "Yeah-" "Angie?" they screamed. I jumped up and hugged them and said, "We made the same appointment dates! Oh my GOD!" "Okay, we have to go in together." Grace suggested. The secretary gestured for us to come closer to her, "I will let you go in together," she smiled, "Just try to be a little quiet." "Sorry." we whispered and laughed. We all waited and waited for, what felt like hours, until finally the nurse came out and called us in together. "Okay, so you're all here for the same reason. Right?" the nurse asked. "Yeah." we said. "Okay, we just have to go through some regular tests before the doctor comes in." she said. She had to check our blood pressure, height, weight, take blood tests, and give Grace one shot. When she was finished she told us that the doctor would be in shortly and we waited…again. "Boy or girl?" I asked them. "What? For the baby?" Cassady asked. "Yeah!" "Girl." they both said. "Same." I laughed. Then Dr. Lisa came in. "Hi girls." she laughed. "So, you're here because, you want to know the due date of your babies. Correct?" we each nodded and laughed nervously. "I know it's embarrassing to be pregnant at your age, but don't worry about it!" she said. "So, what do we have to do to find out when the baby is due?" I asked.

"Just some simple tests. Nothing painful or embarrassing." we all sighed of relief.

"Let's get started." Dr. Lisa smiled.

After we took the necessary tests Dr. Lisa told us,

"Well, the results won't be in until tomorrow. Just go home and relax. I, personally, will call you tomorrow." We all left nervously, and were greeted by nervous and anxious boys that had millions of questions. We all left with the guys behind us asking questions over and over. When we finally got outside, we all yelled, "CALM DOWN!" which got their attention. "We won't know until tomorrow. So you'll just have to wait until then." I explained as I got in the car. "Let's go." I said. The guys got into their cars and drove away. Zach stayed outside and stared at the ground. I got out of the car and went to check on him. "Zach? Are you okay? What's wrong?" "Nothing." and he walked to the car. I sat down in the car and looked at him, feeling confused. "What is wrong?" I asked. "I just want to know now." he said sounding frustrated. And I left it at that. I didn't want him angry.

The next morning I woke up and called Grace and Cassady over to find out when our due dates were together.

"I'm so nervous!" I said. We were all waiting nervously around the phone. I was biting my nails, Grace was twisting her fingers, Cassady was just sitting extremely still, and the guys were just pacing around the apartment. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered on the first ring. "Hi, Angie. It's Dr. Lisa and something about your due dates are very odd." "What is it?" I asked loudly. "Well, Grace's due date is, December 15." I looked over at Grace and saw that she was frozen. "Cassady's due date is…December 15..." We all gasped and looked at each other with huge and happy eyes. "Angie…your due date… is December 15." "Oh my GOD. That's bizarre…" I said. I thanked her quietly, hung up the phone, and everyone was silent. I had so many butterflies in my stomach. I starting crying and so did Grace and Cassady. We all cried silently until, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Cassady screamed. We all screamed and hugged each other. I was so excited, I couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby on the same day as my best friends! They eventually left and went home to celebrate. I sat on the couch next to Zach and laid my head down on his shoulder. "I'm so excited." I said. "Me too." he smiled and kissed me.


End file.
